Let's Stay Together Always
by 3xThreat
Summary: SEQUEL TO ONIGIRI IN A FRUITS BASKET! It's been two years since Yuki and Tohru have revealed their feelings. What will Akito say? What will happen at graduation? And what festival is Momiji talking about? Read to find out!
1. It's Been Two Years

I'M BAAACCKKKK! LOL! YAY! …Hello, um…haha, sorry for the happy outburst. This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction, so um…if you're offended by it…then I guess you leave…BUT PLEASE DON'T! LOL! Well, now I'm blabbering… Enjoy!

(By the way, Rin and Kureno aren't in this because I don't know much about them yet, they may come in later. I don't own Furuba, but I wish I did! LOL, Takaya-sensei does!)

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke monster/demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 1It's Already Been Two Years

A young adult sat on her fluffy pink bed, a blue ball-point pen in one of her hands. She touched the pink cover of the book she was holding, and then opened it up. On the top of the page she wrote _Friday, March 11_(let's say that's when Spring Break is for their school…LOL). She began writing.

_Friday, March 11_

_Dear Mom,_

_Well here's another entry for my diary! Today was the last day before Spring Break. It's already been two years, Mom. Yuki and I are still together. We promised we would always stay together, anyways… O, by the way! It is official and I'm very excited for both of them; Kyo and Uo that is. They have finally said they are now "officially" together. Haha, isn't that funny, Mom? It's been around a year and a half since they were together… I guess it is "official" because Uo said that she didn't care that Kyo was not only a cat in the Jyuunishi, but the mononoke too…_

_Hai, a few days ago, she figured it out, that's why I haven't been writing for a while. I was over at her house… Anyway, Hana seems to like someone…but she hasn't said anything. She's changed Mom, for the best. She's more carefree now, and she doesn't wear black as much. Well…let me revise that, haha! Sometimes, she wears other colors than black but hence, they are still dark. But that just shows that she's opening up more, Mom, and that is good._

_It seems that the whole Sohma atmosphere seems to be getting better. Hiro and Kisa are also doing well; their first "real" date was a couple weeks ago, but I can't believe they hadn't gotten together until now, when they are 14. It's kawaii actually. _

_O! Shigure sold a best-seller book! We're having a party for him later this week. Ayame's shop is doing well…the last time I checked…Hatori, Haru and everyone are ok._

_Momiji is coming over tomorrow. I should get my sleep, hahaha! Goodnight, Mom. I love you._

_Tohru Honda_

She closed the book and sighed happily. Then she turned off the light and drifted off into blessed sleep.

Did you like? I know it's short…but It's like the starting chapter, letting you know important things that have happened I guess…LOL Well, thank you!


	2. Festivities

I'M BAAACCKKKK! LOL! YAY! …Hello, um…haha, sorry for the happy outburst. This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction, so um…if you're offended by it…then I guess you leave…BUT PLEASE DON'T! LOL! Well, now I'm blabbering… Enjoy!

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**Reviews: (thanks for all the people who reviewed my last story's chapter, but these are responses to the first chapter of this story)**

**Aria's star Thank you! I UPDATE! LOL! **

**Silveryuki06 LOL, wow…thanks! Haha, YAY! Thank you so much! I glad you liked!**

**Inuyashafaneva Thank you…lol!**

**Maidenofthemist89 Yupp, yay! Well, the first chapter was more of a prologue so that's why it was short. This chappie is longer though so I hope you enjoy!**

**Anne Cwa Yes, two years…mwahaha! LOL**

**Luna Eesha Hey! Thanks mucho! LOL, and NO, haha, Hana doesn't like Rit-chan. Scaaarrryyy…lol, um but for ur other guess…maaayyybbbeee…haha! Well thanks for reading!**

**Drifting soul Thank you! Ya, I got pumped from everyone's reviews so I posted! YAy, lol!**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 2Festivities

Tohru Honda was washing clothes outside on the balcony when eighteen-year-old Yuki Sohma snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek. Tohru let out a smell yelp of surprise and delight before she leaned in for another kiss. "Oi! Get a room!" a gruff voice yelled as it passed by the open doorway. Tohru blushed pale pink and Yuki did the same. They both turned to see who it was.

Kyo stood there, a smirk on his face. "Maaaa…hai, this is kawaii!" came another voice. Shigure peeked around the door, grinning and waving at them. Three blue lines appeared on the sides of Yuki's face as he yelled, smiling a bit, "Can't we have some privacy, baka neko and hentai inu?" Shigure just laughed as he scampered off and Kyo smiled warmly at Tohru before smirking at Yuki again. Then, he too walked away.

"Now," Yuki whispered softly, walking over to Tohru and putting a hand on her waist, "remind me where we were?" He smiled playfully. Tohru returned the smile with one of her trade-mark grins, then stood up on tip-toe to reach Yuki's handsome face…

"TOH-RUUUU?" a bubbly voice sang. Less than two centimeters from each other's faces, they stopped and sweat dropped. Yuki sighed. "Well, Princess Tohru, it seems we just can't get any peace and quiet in this house!" he exclaimed dramatically, grabbing her hand and placing it on his heart. Tohru giggled. No wonder he had gotten the main lead in the school play last year; Yuki was a wonderful actor, and could make any girl swoon on the spot. He kneeled down and kissed her hand. "May I have the honor of escorting a beautiful Princess to the dining area?" he asked romantically. Tohru almost swooned in delight then. She truly loved Yuki, her dream Prince. She smiled, "Hai, and I would be delighted if you would." He gave her a quick, sweet kiss, and then led her, arm in arm, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

On their way down, two hands enclosed over Tohru's chocolate eyes. "Ah?" she squealed. "Guess who, Tohru? Guess who, guess who?" She laughed. "Why, konichiwa, Momiji!" Momiji bounced in front of the surprised and happy Tohru, and the baffled and amused Yuki. "Ding, ding, ding! Correct! Now may I also have the honor…?" Tohru nodded. He grabbed her other hand and the two boys promptly led her into the kitchen. Tohru thought happily, _"Look Mom! I'm being led into the kitchen by two handsome princes!"_ She laughed in her day-dream filled thoughts.

"So! Tohru, Tohru! How are you?" Momiji asked, bounding in front of her immediately after she stepped into the room. Yuki took this as his cue to get the ingredients out for Tohru to prepare lunch. Kyo was in front of the fridge, gulping milk from one of the milk bottles. _"Well,"_ Yuki thought, _"now we can't use that bottle!"_ "Idiot…" he murmured inaudibly, as he shooed the neko out of the way. Momiji nuzzled his head on Tohru's, for he was slightly taller than she, and they were always in a playful 'Now I'M Taller' contest. She smiled affectionately at the usagi, whom she believed would always have the fun-loving personality and bouncy nature he has had since she met him, even when he was eighty. She thought of a graying, eighty-year-old Momiji, bouncing up and down like today, and she couldn't help herself; the image she concocted was so funny, she just had to. Tohru burst out laughing.

Momiji's head was knocked off of Tohru's shoulder as she began laughing, but as he saw her face, and the warmth that was glowing from it, he didn't know why, but he began to laugh too. The others, Yuki and Kyo, exchanged 'That Tohru…!' glances and then smiled at the usagi and onigiri laughing.

"Hahahaha!" Tohru giggled, "O my gosh, haha! Sumimasen!" She held her sides as she laughed. "Ah, what's this? Do I hear my precious, lovely flower laughing a laugh that can warm even the coldest man's heart and soul? I think I do," Shigure smiled as he walked in. "Shigure!" Momiji smiled. Shigure nodded to Momiji, "Oi!" When Tohru finally stopped laughing, Momiji began conversing with her. Kyo sweat-dropped as an annoyed and anger mark appeared on his temple. "Oi! Usagi! You said you had something important to tell Tohru! That's why you came, isn't it? Yea, I heard your loud mouth on the phone and the instant you walked in this house you yelled her name. Get to it!" Kyo grumbled loudly, annoyed with the usagi's flamboyant persona.

"O, yea! Thanks Kyon-kyon!" "UGH! IT'S WORSE ENOUGH WHEN AYAME DOES IT, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO START SOMETHING TOO!" Kyo yelled. "I bet you could blow a house down, what, with your loud screaming and temper," Yuki stated in a monotone. The anger/annoyed mark on Kyo's temple got larger in size as he attempted to hold it all in. Tohru burst out laughing at Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji. "O, Tohru!" Momiji laughed as she began a fit of giggles.

"Anyway," Momiji continued when Tohru stopped, "I wanted to tell all of you that there is going to be a big festival this year. This is the first time that our city is doing it, but it'll be annual. You have to be fourteen and up for most of the activities. It starts tomorrow (Sunday), and ends on Saturday! O! The best part is that on Saturday, there'll be a big dance and fireworks to conclude the festival. I think the dance is going to be a masquerade! I'm sooo excited! Tohru, will you please do one of the activities with me? Please? We'll have lots of fun!" Momiji held the brochure up in the air. There was a list of all the activities in the festival.

Momiji grinned at Tohru's reaction. Her eyes were wide and her face lit up immediately after he had finished talking. "I'd love to attend one of the activities with you Momiji! Wow!" she smiled happily. He loved making her laugh, and seeing her reactions. She was such a fun person to be around. Also very nice…he just felt so attracted to her…in a friendly way of course. He knew that one: he thought of Tohru as more of an onee-chan, a big sister, or a mutti, mom; and two: Yuki would kill him if he stole Tohru away anyway. Momiji smiled to himself. "Well then, I can't wait!" Momiji grinned.

For the duration of the morning, Tohru and Momiji spent the time talking about the festival. At around twelve, Momiji said his goodbye. "Oi, Momiji," Tohru said softly, grabbing at the ruffles on one of his baby blue sleeves. "Hai, Tohru?" he smiled. She whispered in his ear. "O, hai! I'll be here for the par--" he said loudly before Tohru covered his mouth with her hand. His laugher at Tohru's reaction was muffled. "Hai…" he whispered, "and I'll remind everyone too." He began to walk off. "O, and Tohru! If you need me…" he said, waving a small light blue flip-phone that was decorated with little images of usagi heads. Tohru smiled and nodded. She knew that he was very proud of his phone, which he had bought last year. He had to buy it himself though because if his mother saw him on their family's phone plan…there would be suspicion. Then the memories…. "Momiji is so strong…" Tohru whispered to herself as the usagi walked away.

She remembered the night when he opened up his feelings to her…about his father, his sister…his mother…. Tohru shook the sad thoughts away. "I have to get ready for tonight!" she exclaimed to herself. With that last comment, she walked into the house to prepare…

What do you think! It was longer, huh? I hope you liked…please review! YAY, lol. I'm so excited! I've already gotten seven reviews! Well, tata for now!


	3. SURPRISE!

I'M BAAACCKKKK! LOL! YAY! …Hello, um…haha, sorry for the happy outburst. This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**Reviews: (thanks for all the people who reviewed my last story's chapter, but these are responses to the first chapter of this story)**

**Aria's star Yea, I think they're the same height in the manga…LOL, but I dunno… Thank you!**

**Silveryuki06 LOL, and I know…Momiji is so kawaii and sweet I feel bad for him….but I love him! LOL, BUT I STILL LOVE YUKI! Hahaha, yes tissues!**

**Inuyashafaneva Thanks, yes Momiji is awesome!**

**herzlied (eyes water in happiness) THANK YOU SO MUCH! YAY, lol, im excited that you liked it! **

**Luna Eesha Haha! Yes that;s who I'm thinking it's gonna be(secretive) I know! Momiji is AWESOMENESSNESS! (um..not a real word…LOL) Omg, I love ur ideas! Haha! Thanks mucho!**

**Flute4ever330 Thanks for the compliment, and your welcome!**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Nani What?

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 3SURPRISE!

Tohru skipped into the house happily, anxious for night to come. When she walked in she heard Kyo. "Alright…hai…hai…. Well, hope you can come…ano, iie…love you too, bye." He put the phone down a ran a hand through his orange hair.

"Ano…" he heard a voice say. He turned around a was startled to see Tohru there. "T-Tohru! Were you listening?" She blushed. "Hai! Sumimasen…but may I ask who it was?" He smiled. "Arisa…" Tohru's face lit up, "Uo-chan? Aww, Kyo-nii," she smiled playfully, nuzzling her head up against his arm, "that's so kawaii! I'm glad you too have figured out your relationship problems." He grinned as he ruffled her hair, "Oi, what do I need to do to help you plan out the…." he whispered in her ear. Her face lit up as she whispered back.

"Oi, you two better not be cheating on your lovers," a playful voice rang, accenting lovers so that it sounded more like 'luh-verzzz.' Tohru blushed then laughed at the inu's comment. "Haha, iie, Shigure! I would never do that! Kyo's my nii-san and Yuki is my one and only 'luh-verrr'," she grinned playfully at Shigure, wagging two fingers on each hand when she said lovers. Shigure grinned back. "Well, I'm off!" Kyo said, winking at Tohru when the inu couldn't see. He then walked out the door. She remembered her line. "O! Shigure! Ano…M-Mit-chan wanted you by her office today…ano…something a-a-about your new book! Which I might add is a best seller; aren't you excited!" Tohru said, quickening her pace when she spoke the last line. Shigure smiled. _"Is she lying? She's never been good about it on the other hand…"_ he processed. _"But maybe Mit-chan wants to talk to me about the book…darn…I was waiting for another opportunity to tease the living hell out of her! Hahaha! Always a hobby of mine…"_

Shigure winked at Tohru. "Alright then, Tohru, I guess I'll be back later." "O! Ano, take your time!" she busted out. Shigure gave her a questioning look which made her blush. "Ano?" "O, anooo… I mean, I wouldn't want you to rush a possible important conversation! So, ano…just t-take your time!" she rushed embarrassedly. He nodded, "Arigatou, Tohru." He caught a glimpse of Yuki coming down the stairs before he left, "Ah, and Tohru? Be good while I'm gone." "Eh?" she asked innocently, blushing madly since she now understood what he meant. The inu only winked at the couple, then disappeared out the door.

"Hentai," a voice stated behind her, making her jump. Yuki laughed, "Calm down, Tohru, it's only me." She smiled, placing a hand on her heart. "Sumimasen. You just startled me! I didn't know you were there." He smiled as he stared into her chocolate eyes. "Tohru…" he whispered, kissing her forehead. Tohru blushed as she put her hands around his neck. Yuki's face was inches from hers when he stopped, asking softly, "Why are you blushing, Tohru? You usually don't anymore…" "Ano…Shigure said to be good while he was gone…" Yuki's eyes widened in surprise, and he laughed. "We won't do anything too bad," he implied playfully, giving her the kiss he had been trying to give her all day. She kissed back.

When they broke away, he picked her up in his arms. "Yuki!" she squealed. He just laughed at her response and set her down, still holding her hand. He ran towards the sofa, Tohru behind him. "Yuki! We're going to crash," Tohru giggled. The ran up the sofa, knocking it over. They laughed as they fell to the floor. Tohru put her head on Yuki's chest as she laid beside him. "Anoo…we have to start putting up the decorations you know…" she said seriously. Yuki had been curling a lock of Tohru's soft brown hair with his finger, but stopped when she spoke. "Tohru, we have hours to prepare!" She smiled, and rolled over on top of him. "I know but if I know you, you'll want to take breaks!" He smiled mischievously. "Why?" "So you can do this…" she whispered and kissed him passionately.

When they stopped and got up off the floor Yuki sighed. "Break! I call another break!" he shouted playfully, receiving a giggle from Tohru. They both registered that he was kidding, and got to work on putting up the decorations.

……………………………………

A frail young man rested against the window, his black hair swaying in the wind. His pale face lay on his hands, his stone cold grey eyes watching his surroundings. The sickly boy, head of the Jyuunishi and all other Sohmas, extended a hand out of the window. In no time, a small white bird came fluttering to his side, perched on his finger. _"All this time I've allowed them freedom,"_ he seethed. _"All this time, I haven't done a thing about that kuso onigiri woman. Silly thing…thinking she can break the curse, thinking she can save us all. Lowly creature…I will not allow her to get any closer…I've allowed relationships for too long! Especially to my beloved Yuki…"_

He began to shake with violent anger, causing the bird to fly off in fright. _"KUSO WOMAN! This WILL stop!"_ He broke into a violent fit of coughing. Over the years, his poor condition had only continued to worsen. "Tohru Honda…" he whispered venomously.

"Akito?" a voice asked. Akito turned around, stopping his shaking. There stood Hatori. "You really need to calm down, you're not well." Akito just stared hatefully out the window while Hatori checked on him. "Well Akito," Hatori concluded when he finished. "I'll be away tonight. Call me only if it's urgent." "Who's the boss around here?" Akito coughed. "These are doctor's orders. Now get some sleep." Hatori stayed until the cold-hearted adult was fast asleep, then got up and left.

……………………………………….

"Finished!" Tohru smiled to Yuki, who was hanging decorations. "Already? All the food is done?" She nodded. He smiled and jumped down from the ladder. He had been hanging up a "Congratulations" sign. "I think Kyo is almost done. Why don't you go ask?" Yuki suggested, giving her a quick kiss. "Hai!" she smiled.

"Kyo?" she called. "Nani? O, Tohru. Hai?" "Are you almost finished?" she asked. "Hai." "Ok, Kyo-nii, and when your finished will you please come and help Yuki and I set out the food trays?" He nodded, and continued to decorate.

………………………………….

"Mit-chan, you know, I really need to get home! It's already five; I've been gone for four hours." "Iie! Shigure, no one will mind…ano…after all, you're a successful writer, now, ne (right)?" Shigure sighed. "Mit-chan…I…think I'll go…ugh!" he said before he dropped to the floor. "SHIGURE! O! Wait a minute! I'm not falling for this one! You get up right now, Shigure." He grabbed her leg, a hurt expression on his face. "M-My dear Mit-chan, faithful editor…this headache has been killing me… Would you happen to have some medication?" he acted, adding a dramatic cough at the end of his sentence. "N-Nani? Are you serious, Shigure! I don't want any faking!" He coughed. "Hurry…I-I think I'm dying" he said hoarsely. "NANI!" He closed his eyes, "I'm dead." "IIE! MEDICATION!" she howled.

As she ran off into the hallway, he got up, brushing off his clothes. "Gotcha!" he winked in her direction. Then he left the building. His editor ran in moments later. "S-Sh-Sh-Shi…"

"SHIGURE!" could be heard throughout the building as Mit-chan howled his name. She dashed out after him, trying to catch up. _"Ugh! Shigure, I hate you! You get me EVERY TIME! This might ruin Tohru's plan!"_

……………………………………

"Ah! Kisa!" Tohru exclaimed, hugging the tigress. "Hiro! You two are the last ones." "O, nani? What's that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say we're late? Cause we're not, we're--" Kisa grabbed Hiro's hand and squeezed it hard. He immediately stopped. Tohru smiled, "Everyone's over there," she pointed. "Arigatou, one-chan," Kisa smiled sweetly. Tohru stayed by the door. After a couple minutes, she heard wailing. "Wait! Everyone shhh!" Tohru said loudly. They quieted. Sure enough, loud wailing was heard.

"SHIGUREEEE!" it cried; no doubt the voice belonged to Mit-chan. "Mit-chan…now, now, calm down!" Shigure responded. Tohru signaled for everyone to hide. They did, and soon, the racquet had arrived at the door. Tohru opened the door, "Welcome, Shigure, Mit-chan." Mit-chan stopped crying, a smile planted on her face instead as they were led in. "Ano…Tohru? Why are all the lights out? W--"

"SURPRISE!"

So did you like? Ugh…writer's block was going on and off and on and off….LOL. I think this is one of longest chaps I've ever wrote… OMG OMG! HAS ANYONE READ Fruits Basket 10? OMG, I was SOOO EXCITED! I LOVE IT AND CAN'T WAIT TILL AUGUST! YESSSS! LOL….(sorry…)

If you're unsure about people's ages, here they are:

Age 14: Kisa/Hiro

Age 17: Momiji/Haru

Age 18: Yuki/Tohru/Kyo/Hana/Arisa

Age 20: Kagura

Age 21: Akito

Age 23: Ritsu

Age 29: Shigure/Ayame/Hatori


	4. Let's Get This Party Started!

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**Reviews:**

**Aria's star: LOL, well where I am, Book 10 just came out. LOL, O, I already think Akito is horrible, I need no reassurance; thanks: )**

**Silveryuki06: LOL, thanks! Yes, Akito is mean and Shigure is going to kill Mit-chan one day… AHAHA! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Inuyashafaneva: O, sorry! They were planning a party for Shigure cuz he sold a best-seller! Lol, well, thank you!**

**Yoo-hoo luver w.legs: Thanks mucho! LOL, I'm glad you liked!**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Nani What?

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 4Let's Get This Party Started!

Tohru opened the door, "Welcome, Shigure, Mit-chan." Mit-chan stopped crying, a smile planted on her face instead as they were led in. "Ano…Tohru? Why are all the lights out? W--"

"SURPRISE!"

For the first time in his life, Shigure Sohma couldn't think of anything to say. His eyes widened in surprise, his jaw dropped. Everyone was smiling at him…even aloof Hatori, who rarely smiles, Mit-chan, who he's always seen sobbing, and rude Hiro, who speaks before he thinks. Tohru was the first to bring him back from his thoughts. "Ano…Shigure? D-Do you like it?"

Shigure turned to her and the smile he gave her warmed her heart. He had never smiled at her like that…ever. She knew the meaning of his grand smile. _"Arigatou…" it said._ She smiled back at him. "Well, Gure-san? What do you think? Isn't it wonderful? Congratulations on your best-seller!" Ayame said happily, walking up to him and embracing him in a hug. Shigure embraced him back. "Hai…arigatou, all of you. I'm very surprised!" he smiled happily. Everyone brightened.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! Let's get this party STARTED!" Momiji yelled happily as Haru turned on the radio, the music blaring through the speakers.

For the rest of the night most of the Sohma Jyuunishi enjoyed themselves. After all the games and activities, Haru switched the radio channel to one that had bunches of mushy lovey-dovey slow songs. Sure enough, a mushy slow song soon came on the radio when the party was beginning to end.

The timid Ritsu had already left, Hatori had taken him home. Everyone else began to dance. "Tohru, may I have this dance?" Yuki asked politely. Tohru nodded happily. He put his hands on her waist she put hers around his shoulders. They danced as close as they could together, Tohru's head resting on his shoulder sometimes. From time to time, Tohru would glance over at the other couples and smile.

Kisa and Hiro were dancing, both blushing when their eyes met. Kyo and Uo were also dancing, surprisingly not blushing. Also, Tohru now knew who Hana liked. She was dancing with Haru, and both of their gazes towards each other looked like love. Tohru giggled at them, and also at Kagura and Ayame dancing. Ayame was being so flamboyant, poor Kagura was being dragged across the floor in a semi-tango. _"I just hope she doesn't…snap…"_ Tohru thought, sweat dropping.

Yuki smiled at her. "Why is Tohru giggling?" She looked up at him and gestured towards Ayame and Kagura. He, too, sweat dropped. They watched poor Kagura, and just when it seemed like she was about to thrash Ayame, Momiji stepped in.

"May I borrow Kagura, Ayame?" he smiled. Kagura looked relieved and began walking over to the usagi before Ayame put in a word. The snake only shrugged and went to go talk with Shigure. Another song came on and they danced. Kagura sighed. "Arigatou, Momiji! I think I would have snapped," she sighed. Momiji only laughed. "It's no problem Kagura!"

Tohru and Yuki watched from afar. "Momiji is so kind and caring," she smiled. Yuki grinned playfully and uncertainly. "Should I be jealous?" he implied, thinking that he would beat the usagi to a pulp if he took precious Tohru away from him, nice or not. Tohru giggled, "No Yuki! You know you're my only one…" They kissed.

Shigure and Ayame were observing all the couples and smiled when the two kissed. Ayame leaned in towards Shigure. "Men's romance…" he whispered into the inu's ear. "My brother is experiencing it!" He grinned at the inu, who grinned back. "ALL RIGHT!" they exclaimed to each other.

Tohru closed her eyes in her fluffy bed. The rest of the party had gone well, Hana and Haru were now together and Shigure seemed to be enjoying himself. Not only had Tohru gotten to dance with Yuki, but she danced with Kyo, Momiji, Haru, and even Ayame and Shigure! All the guys! Tohru blushed, thinking about dancing with every single one, though she enjoyed dancing with Yuki the most.

Like Kagura, she too had been dragged around on the floor by Ayame, but more gently. Well, at first it was a regular graceful slow dance, but when the song picked up tempo, the dragging had begun. Yuki had had to hit his brother over the head to calm him down; Kagura, who he had been dancing with at the moment, completely understanding why he had to save Tohru.

Kyo and Tohru talked whilst they danced; chit-chat about Uo, Yuki, themselves, school, and other things. Kyo was quite a good dancer. Haru and her also talked while they danced. Momiji, such a bouncy young gentleman, reminded her of Yuki in a way.

"_May I have the honor of dancing with you, Tohru?" he asked happily. Tohru had smiled. "Hai!" She was surprised at how well Momiji could dance. They talked too, mostly about the festival that would begin tomorrow. He had asked her to do one of the activities with him, and once again, she agreed. Tohru had enjoyed seeing Momiji's face light up with excitement. "Arigatou, Tohru!" he smiled as he twirled her around._

_When Shigure had asked her to dance, Kyo and Yuki glared at him. He had promised though, that he would do nothing perverted. Whether they listened or not, Yuki and Kyo still kept an eye on the couple when they were dancing. All that Shigure had done though, was smile, make her blush, and thank her. He had such a warm smile…she wondered if she would ever see it again._

_After a while, she had gotten tired. Yuki saw this and began to dance with her, leading her around the house towards the stairs. "Ano…Yuki?" she had asked. He only smiled. They had danced up the stairs, their laughter echoing into the room where the others were. Then, since they could till hear the music's beat since it was up so loud, they danced down the hall towards Tohru's room. Tohru led him into her room and put her arms around his neck and his around her waist. They moved back and forth until Tohru's eyelids drooped._

"_I don't wanna sleep!" she had told herself in her mind._ _"I want to dance with my knight in…yawn…shining armor…"_ _She saw Yuki smile. He twirled her, and then lowered her down, still holding her. She beamed. It was like in those movies! The guy twirled the girl and then held her when she fell into his arms. "Goodnight my Princess. I know you're tired," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead and then make his way down to her lips. She moaned happily._

_He picked her up into his arms, and just when she thought he was about to kiss her again, he tossed her onto her bed and began walking away. "Yuki?" she yelled playfully and questionably. He smiled again and laughed. How she loved his smile! "You looked tired so I brought you up here so you could sleep. 'Night, Tohru! I love you!" She told him the same and then closed her eyes._

Tohru became even sleepier after recalling tonight's events. It was so much fun! She smiled again before drifting off into sleep.

What do you think? I hope you liked! Please review! My review goal for chapter 5 is 25, so maybe I'll get there? (wink, wink hint hint!) LOL, well Chapter 5 will come this week! O! And I saw that there were a lot of spelling errors in Chapter 3! I'm sorry, I'll be more careful in the future! And the party was for Shigure's best-seller! It was like congratulations, lol. Welp, bai!


	5. Activities for the Week

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**Reviews:**

**Silveryuki06: Thanks! Um, yea, Uo and Hana know. Um…they weren't close enough, lol. When Yuki was holding TOhru and dances with her, they weren't leaning on each other. Um..ont he last chappie, Tohru only put her head on Yuki's chest and when she rolled over above him, her arms were supporting her…LOL. Thanks so much!**

**Inuyashafaneva: Yupp! It was awesome! LOL.**

**Yoo-hoo luver w.legs: Hahaha! Thank you! I'm glad you loved it! Hahah, I know, I can totally see Ayame dragging someone across the floor in a tango….LOL.**

**Luna Eesha: Um..haha! Erase is not spelled erace. LOL! Anyway, yea, HxH are a cute pairing. Momiji isn't falling for Tohru, he just wants to be close to her like a mom or big sister. There will be Akito action in the story…I just don't know where yet! LOL, thanks!**

**Kelz: Thanks, thanks, THANKS! YAY! Lol…and I really want Yuki and Tohru to be together in the manga….I really don't know what will happen…**

**Anne Cwa: 0.0…LOL, jk! Haha, well then…can I borrow? LOL! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Nani What?

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 5Activities for the Week

Tohru awoke to the harmonic chirps of the tiny white birds outside her window. She smiled and opened the window. The chirps were heard more clearly now and the sun's rays were shining on her and warming her up. She reached for the copy of the festival paper Momiji gave her last night. The wind blew, causing her hair to flutter in it, and threatening the paper to blow away. She held onto it harder and brushed her hair behind her ear so that it would not blow in her face. She began to read the note. It said:

_Hello everyone! We will be hosting our first annual city festival, "Tokyo Annual Festival", this year! It starts this Sunday and ends Saturday. This festival takes place in the Tokyo buildings; our main building has a map for you to follow by. Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday are our regular festival hours; the other days are special events. The hours for the festival are 10-12. We hope you all will join, there are many fun events awaiting you!_

_Sunday: We provide everything any other festival has! We have food stands, small activities, getting to no each other games, a couple rides, and more! _

_Monday: The festival will be closed today, due to the fact that everyone will be at the beach! On Sunday, be sure to remember to stop by the main building and purchase beach wristbands for a low price. Since we have rented out one of the beaches, you need to get in with the wristband. It's going to be a huge luau party! Meet at the beach at 12. The party will last till 8._

_Tuesday: Please come to the festival!_

_Wednesday: It's time to get out your pots and pans and show off your culinary skills! We'll be having a cook-off with a panel of judges to judge. The points of your food dish will be based on your creativity, skill, taste, and style. Stop by the main building for more info or to sign up. This takes place in the side Tokyo Building from 4-6. The festival will still be on its regular hours._

_Thursday: Please come to the festival!_

_Friday: Since the Tokyo Amusement Park is just a couple miles away, you are welcome to buy discount tickets in the main Tokyo Building. We will be taking a "festival" trip there. Or, you may go on your own. Buses will be provided if needed. The festival will be closed. Meet at the festival for pick-up at 10, 12, 2, or 4, unless you plan to drive alone. _

_Saturday: You can be the belle of the ballroom! We are having a huge dance in the Tokyo Auditorium. The theme is medieval. Costume shops around the area are sponsoring it, so when you happen to stop by one, remember to pick up a costume. The dance starts at eight and ends at twelve. At twelve-fifteen, you are invited out in the courtyard to watch fireworks. The regular part of the festival will be open from 10-4. It'll be the conclusion of the festival. _

_We hope to see you at one of the events!_

Tohru folded the letter. She pondered on what activities she would participate in. _"Well,"_ she thought, _"I'll decide today with the Sohmas. O! Maybe Uo and Hana can come too!"_ She got out of bed and went to go make breakfast. The clock read 8:00 am.

I'm sooo sorry it took so long….and for such a small chapter! But I am seriously brain-damaged, lol! Jk…just writer's block. I had to think a lot about the festival stuff… Anyway, I hope his gives you a heads up on what will happen next!


	6. Enjoy While You Can

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does! 

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**Reviews:**

**Silveryuki06: Haha! Sorry about the fluff, o and when we talked and you gave me advice, I had finished this chapter. But nxt chapter, the get to know u idea is good! LOL, well I'm glad you liked! Thank you mucho!**

**Luna Eesha: Good, that's what the chapter was supposed to do! LOL, I will look out for them! Thanks!**

**Drifting Soul: Really? Wow…I'm glad you liked! Haha, thanks!**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Nani What?

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 6Enjoy While You Can

"Good morning, Shigure! You're up earlier than usual!" Tohru smiled as the inu walked into the kitchen. It was 8:30, he usually didn't get up until after 9:00. "Good morning my lovely flower!" he replied. He sniffed the air. "Mmm, Tohru. Once again, you have outdone yourself! I really do envy the man that claims you as his bride, charming Tohru! Alas, as many times as I have recited that, I still can't stop the urge to state the comment. Tohru, Tohru, be my brid--"

THWACK! "O…anoo…owwie," Shigure whined. "That's what you get hentai baka." "Ah! Good morning Kyo!" Tohru said. Kyo was holding a dented empty milk carton in his hand. "Hentai…" Kyo sighed, throwing away the milk carton. "O! Ah…anoo!" Tohru yelped, bending down to help Shigure.

Right then Yuki walked in. "Good morning," he announced sleepily. "Ah!" Tohru smiled, "Good morning, Yuki!" She walked over to him and shyly gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was no longer half asleep; his lavender eyes widened in surprise and happiness. Shigure laughed. "Haha! It's Tohru's magic touch! Or should I say kiss?" Tohru blushed and smiled.

A high-pitched shriek came from the tea kettle that was positioned on top of the stove. "Ah! The tea is ready!" Tohru exclaimed. She hustled over to it and removed it. Yuki began setting the plates out on the table.

Soon, the whole household was seated at the table. "So, Tohru," Shigure said after a while. "Is Momiji coming over again today?" "Hai," she replied. Kyo sweat dropped. Another day would be spent with the hyper-active usagi. He wasn't in the mood… "Great," he whispered sarcastically. "Are the four of you going to the festival?" the inu continued. "O, hai. Well, I think Kisa and Hiro were thinking about joining us there," Tohru smiled. Kyo sweat dropped even further. "and Hana and Arisa are meeting us there. I called earlier today." Kyo exhaled and the sweat drop minimized. At least Uo would be there.

"Ah, Kyon-kichi! Happy your lover will be there?" Shigure implied teasingly. "Shut up, kuso inu!" he yelled, blushing. Yuki and Tohru exchanged smiles.

Sure enough, after breakfast there was a knock on the door. "Toh-ruuu!" "O-Onee-chaaan!" "Hurry up, Tohru-san! What, is she just going to let us stand out here? The nerve of some people…" Tohru giggled and wiped her soapy hands on the kitchen towel. She had been cleaning the dishes when they arrived. She opened the door.

"Oi, Tohru!" Momiji laughed. Kisa embraced her. "Are you ready?" Hiro mumbled. "O, I'm almost ready!" Tohru smiled. "While I'm gone, will you please make sure that Yuki and Kyo are ready?" Kisa and Momiji nodded. "Arigatou! I'll be right back!" She went up the stairs to go change. She picked a denim skirt that almost touched her knees, and a yellow blouse. Then, she tied the ribbon Yuki gave her into her hair.

She closed the door to her room when she had finished changing and was about to rush down the stairs when Yuki appeared behind her. "Boo…." "AACK?" Tohru yelped. Yuki laughed. "Hahaha! Tohru, you're so tense," he smiled, rubbing her shoulders and back. "Mmm…" she moaned happily. Yuki spun her around and kissed her. "Are you ready?" he smiled. "Almost!" she grinned playfully, kissing him again. He caressed her cheek while they kissed, his other hand playing with her silky hair. She moaned as she massaged his shoulders.

"What are you two doing up there!" a yell sounded from downstairs. The couple immediately broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes and blushing as they listened to the voice downstairs yelling at them. "KUSO NEZUMI! I said what are you two doing up there!" Kyo repeated. "Making us wait this whole time? Gah…if you really wanted to do something you could get a room!" Hiro smirked as Yuki and Tohru came down the stairs, hand in hand. They blushed again. "Haha! You know this from…past experience, Hiro?" Momiji giggled.

Kisa's face turned completely red as she figured out what Momiji meant. Hiro's face was the same. "AH! I-you-ah…BAKA USAGI!" Hiro yelled, his eyes closed in embarrassment. Momiji only laughed. Kisa was shaking her head back and forth repeatedly.

"What's this? Why, konichiwa! Kisa, your kawaii little face looks like a tomato!" he joked, as he grabbed her chin to stop her from shaking. "AH! Th-That's b-b-because…" she squeaked. "My poor Kisa," Shigure acted, hugging Kisa and covering her head. "Did Hiro do something…improper?" The inu smirked. The two fourteen year old's faces tinted red even further.

"LET'S JUST GO!" Hiro yelled, stomping out the door. The others, besides Kisa who was still blushing at the moment, sweat dropped and smiled.

Soon, the group had made it to the festival. It looks fun, ne?" Momiji smiled. "Hai!" Tohru agreed. "O…Onee-chan?" Kisa asked. Tohru looked at her. Kisa shyly pointed to one of the rides. "Sure, Kisa! I'll go with you!" Kisa beamed while Hiro sweat dropped. _"Stealing Kisa away AGAIN!"_ he smiled sadly, though he knew Tohru wasn't really stealing her.

"Ano, while I'm gone, will you guys go meet Uo and Hana? They said to meet by the roller coasters. Kisa and I will be there when we finish our ride. Is that ok?" Tohru asked. The boys nodded. "Arigatou! Ready, Kisa?" The tigress nodded.

…………………………………

"Hatori…" an ice cold voice said. Akito wrapped his kimono tighter to his body. "Hai, Akito…?" The Sohma god wrapped his arms around Hatori's neck and whispered into his ear. "I've heard about that silly festival. Stupid…so stupid it is… I'd like to go…" he whispered. He let out a harsh laugh. "I'd like to go so that I can see with my own two eyes if everyone is enjoying themselves. Enjoying themselves…without me…" he seethed, gripping tighter on Hatori's shirt.

"Akito…" Hatori sighed after a while, "Right now, you're too weak to go." He received a glare from the Sohma master. "Go…" he said icily. Hatori was slightly startled. He gathered his things up. "GO!" Akito bellowed. The doctor bowed before sliding the door shut.

_"Fool…. I will get my way."_ Akito laughed. _"Enjoy while you can…my pets…"_

…………………………………

Tohru and Kisa were laughing when they met the rest of the group. Both girls were all wet. Everyone decided to eat before looking around, so they all sat down to eat. Kisa and Tohru still giggled when they looked at each other. "Haha, Kisa! Tohru! What's so funny?" Momiji asked. "Hahaha! Well, that ride we went on took pictures! Look!" Tohru exclaimed. "We look so funny! I bought them!"

Indeed, they looked hilarious. It was a water ride. They were going down the drop and the water was towering over them. Both girls were staring in fright at the water, their mouths wide open. Momiji bust out laughing, and so did Uo. The rest of the gang held in their laughs and smiled.

Kisa giggled. "Don't we look funny?" she asked Hiro. He smiled affectionately back at her. "Then," Kisa exclaimed, "we saw this ride, it's similar to the tea cups at Disney Land because you have to spin yourself. We went on it and tried to spin, but we didn't have enough strength! So…ano…" she said, suddenly getting shy again. "Ano…will someone or all of you…get on with onee-chan and I…and spin us? Haha!" she smiled.

Yuki nodded, and so did everyone else. "Yay!" Kisa exclaimed, grabbing Tohru's hand and smiling. Kisa and Tohru finished their meal early, so they waited for everyone else.

……………………………………..

In an old dusty room in the Sohma houses, lay a dusty necklace. On the necklace, were small silver medallions. Each medallion had a zodiac symbol on it. It seemed to be cast aside generations ago. Nobody except one person knew that it meant more than it looked.

Sohma Akito laughed. _"They'll never know…"_

So…? What did you think? In the next chapter it will still be Sunday. O, and I'm going on vacation too, so the earliest the next chapter will be posted is Monday. Sorry! Well, I hope you liked! Please review!


	7. When in Doubt, Use Your Front Pocket

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does! 

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**THANK YOU LUNA EESHA FOR TELLING ME THAT THE REVIEWS WERE WRONG! I forgot to post the new ones. Hey, I'm sorry, but I won't post them on this chapter because I can't find them…XD. ((I saved them on the computer but….)) Anyway, you know if you reviewed and THANK YOU!**

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Nani What?

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 7When in Doubt, Use Your Front Pocket

"Ugh! The line is so long! Can't the service go any faster? I mean, come on! Don't they want a good reputation? Don't they want to stay in business?" "Hiro…" Kisa sighed. Hiro looked at her. Then he stopped criticizing. "Fine…" he mumbled. Kisa smiled and squeezed his hand.

"_Finally!"_ Kyo and Yuki thought. _"The punk wouldn't shut his big mouth! If he hadn't shut up I would've…!"_ Kyo thought. _"He's always complaining! Right now, he's embarrassing all of us! And we have company too!"_ Yuki contemplated. They both sweat dropped.

"Oi." All eight heads turned simultaneously in the direction that the voice came from. It was Haru. "Haru…" Hana smiled in the same monotone voice that Haru had greeted them in. He smiled at her. "Haru! What are you doing here?" Momiji smiled. "Well," he stated. "I got lost." All the Sohma's fell to the ground anime style. "Baka Haru…" Kyo muttered. "Whatever," he grinned. "I'm glad that I'm here now." He reached for Hana's hand and she took it, smiling.

"You may enter now," the man said as he let them onto the ride. There was a max of three people per ride. Hana, Haru, and Hiro ended up getting into one, Momiji, Kyo, and Uo into another, and Tohru, Yuki, and Kisa into another one.

The ride began to move. "Yaay!" Kisa, Tohru, and Momiji exclaimed. "Yuki-nii!" Kisa exclaimed (she said nii cause she feels close to him, he's not her big brother). "Will you spin us? Please?" she asked excitedly. Yuki put on an innocent face as the ride picked up speed. "O? Like…this!" he grinned, his strong arms gripping the wheel that could spin them.

He turned it and off they went. "Augh!" Kisa exclaimed, as she accidentally bumped into Tohru from all the spinning. The two girls giggled. "Oi, watch out!" Yuki laughed. "Just don't bump into--" POOF! "AUGH!" Tohru screamed. "Y-Y-Y-Yuki!" she squeaked, ducking down on the floor. "Tohru-nee!" (that's nee as in big sis, right? x.x)

All the Sohmas were staring in shock at the two freaked out girls. Kisa began gathering Yuki's clothes. "K-K-Kisa! W-Where's Yuki-kun!" Kisa shrugged helplessly, her eyes wide in fright. The ride began to slow down. "Tohruuu…."

Tohru's eyes widened. "Y-Yuki?" she asked frantically. "Tohruuuu….!" She checked under the seat. "There you are!" she exclaimed. She grabbed him and then gasped. The ride had stopped, and the person who had let them in was walking over to them.

"Ano,ano….," she whispered. She finally came to a decision. "Sumimasen, Yuki!" she exclaimed, putting him in the front pocket of her blouse. Yuki thought he was going to have a heart attack. He was blushing furiously. "I can still see you!" she whispered, tucking him down farther. He was pushed right up against… Yuki didn't want to think about it. "Kisa, may I borrow your sweater?" she asked. Kisa nodded, unwrapped it from her waist, and handed it to her. Tohru slid it on her body, although it was hot out.

"Now what were you kids doing?" the man asked. "N-Nothing!" Kisa squeaked. "Yea? Ma, I saw smoke! What was that? You better not have been smoking on the ride!" Tohru frowned and shook her head. She couldn't think of an excuse.

"Kisa! Why, Kisa?" Tohru and Kisa turned to see who was talking. It was Momiji. "Sumimasen, I gave my little sister Kisa this exploding toy thing. I told her not to open it on the ride but," he sighed. "She just didn't listen!" He grabbed Tohru's hand and Kisa's. "Ma, we'll be off now! Arigatou!" he said, nudging the two girls in the direction where everyone else was before the man could put in a word. "Arigatou, Momiji!" Tohru smiled happily. Kisa nodded. "No problem!" he grinned.

"_She's so…warm…and…soft…"_ Yuki thought. He was still in her pocket, by her… _"AUGH! BAD THOUGHTS!"_ he thought. His animal instincts made him bolder, and he nuzzled up to her. "O!" Tohru squeaked as she felt the squirming. She blushed. "Anoo…" she sighed. Yuki heard her and freaked out. Was he that bold? Was Tohru mad at him now? Was—

"What's wrong, Tohru-nee?" Kisa asked, completely forgetting Yuki's predicament in Tohru's pocket. "N-Nothing," she smiled sincerely. "O, by the way, Tohru," Momiji wondered, "where's Yuki?" Tohru blushed again. "Yuki? He's safe…" she whispered. "M-M-May I be excused real quick?" she asked, then dashed off.

Yuki heard the whole conversation. He heard her stuttering, her uncertainty, and her uncomfortable motions. Yuki blushed. _"Is she going to hate me now?"_ He sighed.

"Yuki?" a sweet voice asked. Yuki popped his head out of her shirt pocket. They were in an alley. "H-Hai?" "Sumimasen for doing that to you Yuki," she apologized, stroking his head. He blushed at the contact. "O…ma, arigatou, Tohru. For…for not letting anyone see me." "O, no prob--" POOF!

Tohru shut her eyes quickly. She heard rustling. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly. Yuki stood there, his shirt unbuttoned. He put his lips to her forehead and kissed her. "Sumimasen, my princess," he whispered. His eyes creased in sadness and in worry.

Tohru senses his worry and smiled. "There's no need to be sorry. Don't be worried either," she said and kissed him passionately.

When they finally broke away, Yuki was smiling again. Tohru took his hand. "Ready?" she smiled. "Ah…," he whispered, glancing down at his shirt. Tohru giggled let me help you. She started with the bottom button and worked her way up, Yuki gazing affectionately at her the whole time.

"There…" she smiled as she looked up to his face. She would have said more, but she was suddenly drawn to his bright amethyst eyes. She leaned in for another kiss and he did the same. His fingers tangled in her hair and Tohru moaned as she caressed his cheek.

"Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo! Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo!" (Furuba theme song…LOL!) Tohru sighed and got out her cell phone. "Konichiwa? Hai…hai, we're ok…iie…hahaha…ne…hai, bye!" She closed the flip phone. "Haha, that was Momiji! He said that they were at the restaurant we were at earlier. Wanna go meet them?" Tohru asked.

Yuki smiled and sighed dramatically. "Our fun is always ruined, Tohru, love!" He kissed her hand, the grabbed it and ran down the alley towards the food place.

I thought I'd stop here and post since it's been soooo long! So sorry! LOL. Well, hope you enjoyed! It'll still be Sunday in the next chapter….LOL. Ja ne!


	8. A Friend for Momiji

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**Reviews:**

**Silveryuki06: **

**Luna Eesha: **

**Drifting Soul: **

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Nani What?

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 8

"S'bout time," Hiro mumbled when he saw Yuki and Tohru running towards them, hand in hand. "Where to?" Yuki asked. Voices shouted simultaneously, each about something different. Yuki sweat dropped. "Ma, we can do all those things…just which first?"

"A-Ano," Kisa started, "since we are near the roller coasters, maybe we should start there," she said softly. "Hai…and at night the park's lights will be lit. It'll be beautiful so we should go to the Ferris wheel then…" Hana stated. "Alright then, it's decided!" Momiji said, bounding up and down. "We're off to the roller coasters!"

…Three roller coasters later…

"Owwie, I bonked my head on that one too!" Tohru exclaimed. "Is this our last one?" Uo asked. "Yea, who wants to pick?" Hiro requested. Yuki pointed to one of them. "That one," he stated bluntly. It was a huge dark purple ride. Terrified screams emitted from it. A little frightened, Tohru clung to Yuki's sleeve. At least she'd be with him…

"What are you doing baka neko?" the nezumi teased. Kyo's eyes were wide open. "Scared?" Yuki asked. "KUSO! NO I'M NOT!" Kyo yelled. Uo laughed. "Come on you two, break it up." She looked at Kyo. "Besides if you get scared, I'll protect you!" she whispered to him teasingly. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked off. Kyo touched the spot where she kissed him. A light bulb clicked somewhere in his head. "HEY, YANKEE! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN TEASING ME! I DON'T NEED YOUR PROTECTION, I HAVE MY OWN! He fumed, running after her. Everyone laughed and followed the hot-headed couple.

As they entered the ride, the group heard scary moans. "AUGH!" Tohru freaked, clinging to Yuki tighter. "Tohru…," he stated, "I think you're cutting off circulation!" He sweat dropped. "Ah! Sumimasen," she said, blushing. Yuki smiled. "Tohru, don't be scared. I'll always be here to protect you," he whispered into her ear.

"Now boarding! Please keep arms, legs, and objects inside the ride." Yuki gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they boarded. Two people could fit in each compartment. Haru and Hana were in the very front, Kyo and Uo in the very back, Kisa and Hiro, Tohru and Yuki, and Momiji in the middle.

"M-Momiji…" Tohru sighed unhappily. Momiji had to sit by himself. "Sumimasen…" Momiji laughed, "Tohru, I'm ok! This will be so much fun, so I'll enjoy it!" He smiled reassuringly. "Ne…" she smiled softly.

When Tohru turned back around, Momiji sighed. He had lied. Well, not completely. Truthfully, he thought this ride would be fun but… He wasn't ok. Haru and Hana were a couple, Kyo and Uo were one, Kisa and Hiro were together, and Yuki and Tohru were too. Momiji sat there gloomily.

"Konichiwa!" Momiji turned around to see a girl around his age with curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. _"Blonde hair? You don't see a lot of that in Tokyo…,"_ Momiji thought. She got on the ride. "You look like you need a friend!" she smiled. Momiji laughed. "Ma, I'm with a group," he said. "O, have they left you out?" "Iie," Momiji reassured. "They're right here!" He pointed to Yuki and Tohru and they turned around. Tohru smiled at the girl, "Konichiwa! My name is Honda, Tohru! I go to Kaibara Highschool, you?" Yuki and Momiji sweat dropped.

"_Haha, Tohru warms up to people quickly… Maybe a little too quickly…,"_ Momiji thought. _"Tohru's already made introductions to a complete stranger! Although the girl seems harmless, but still, you never know! Next, she'll be asking her to come over!"_ Yuki contemplated.

The curly haired blonde smiled back at Tohru. "Konichiwa, I'm Ikumi, Marie!" Suddenly, the ride jerked forward. "AUGH!" Tohru and Marie yelled, surprised by the sudden movement. There was a sharp turn and Marie clung to Momiji's arm. He had gasped when she touched him, but now he exhaled_. "Good. I didn't transform."_

"WOO-HOOO!" everyone heard as they rode down a huge drop. Uo was waving her arms in the air. She was having a blast. "WOOOOOOO!" she screamed. Kyo laughed at her. FLASH!

A picture was taken of Uo, arms in the air, screaming and of Kyo looking at her fondly, laughing. Haru and Hana's picture was of them just smiling an expressionless grin, and Kisa and Hiro's was of Kisa clinging to Hiro, her eyes wide and her mouth smiling, while Hiro's mouth and eyes were wide. Yuki saw the camera early and leaned in for a kiss when the picture took. Tohru of course gave in and kissed him back. FLASH!

The picture appeared on the screen outside and many people gathered around to see when the big picture of Tohru and Yuki flashed on the screen. "Awwww!" "Kawaii!"

FLASH! Momiji and Marie's picture was of them both grinning, arms in the air. Soon, the fast ride came to a stop. The group exited, including Marie. "So…ano…you guys said you didn't mind me tagging along?" she asked again, after everyone had been introduced. She had come here by herself, so she was in need of company. Tohru smiled at her. "We don't mind!" Marie smiled. "Yay!"

"That was cool…" Hana said, gesturing towards the ride. Everyone nodded. Momiji sighed happily. "It was SO much fun!"

Funny…he thought he heard an echo…. He looked to where it came from, and came face to face with Marie. "ACK!" they exclaimed. They both blushed. "Did we say that at the same time…?" they said in unison again. "Heh heh…" Momiji and Marie laughed nervously. Tohru smiled at Yuki. _"Aww! How kawaii!"_ she thought.

"Well, where to next?" Kyo asked, breaking the silence. "Oo! Oo! Let's go do the activities!" Momiji exclaimed. "Good idea, Momiji!" Tohru smiled. "Well, let's go!" Marie said.

…………………………………………

Akito wandered through his home. He opened one of the doors and an evil smile came to his lips. He walked into the room and over to a table. There, he fingered a dusty old necklace. He handled it carefully, as though it would break if used roughly.

He took it and locked it in one of the drawers, then laughed sardonically. The Sohma god took the key in his hand and went back to his room. The window was open. Bird's wings fluttering and their cheeps could be heard clearly. He grinned and dropped the key, letting it fall onto the dirt.

Akito reached down and grasped dirt, then let loose of it. He did this again, hiding the key in the dirt. Seeming to be disgusted at the necklace he touched, he turned away from the window and went to sit down on his futon.

Outside, one small bird landed on the newly thrown dirt. His small orange beak pecked through part of the dirt, revealing one medallion zodiac symbol; the rat. The sun's ray's beamed off it, creating a bright light. Scared, the small bird flew off, leaving the medallion right out in the open.

………………………………………..

The group was now sitting down in a circle with others. They were playing a "Get to Know You" game. The head person sat down with them. "Ok!" he proclaimed loudly, almost obnoxiously. "Let's get started! Everyone, introduce yourself to the person on your left and right!" Everyone did so.

Tohru had been sitting by Yuki, and introduced herself to him playfully. "Why, konichiwa!" she grinned. "My name is Honda, Tohru! I go to Kaibara Highschool, and I think you're adorable!" she smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Yuki grinned, catching on to their game. "Konichiwa! My name is Sohma, Yuki!" he began dramatically. "I go to the same high school, and I think you're the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen in my life!" All the other girls, except Kisa, Uo, Hana, and Marie, blushed and almost swooned when Yuki pulled Tohru into a passionate kiss. Kisa blushed though, seeing as how she had been snuggling next to Hiro and had an image of them doing the same thing Yuki and Tohru were doing.

"Ano, oi…you both get along well…" the announcer stated as he sweat dropped. Tohru and Yuki were still kissing….

After that romantic episode, it was getting dark. Everyone decided to eat, then go to the Ferris wheel, and then go home. They'd come back another time to play other games they decided.

After eating their hotdogs, they headed towards the Ferris wheel and got in line just before a huge crowd came in. Yuki and Tohru in first, Hana and Haru in second, Kisa and Momiji in third, Momiji and Marie in fourth, and Kyo and Uo in fifth.

Hana and Haru were almost at the top when Haru spoke. "Hana…I don't know how to say this. I've always loved Yuki…" Hana heart flinched at his words. Was…was he breaking up with her? She tensed. "But…I haven't been caring much what he does lately. Sure, I'll always make sure he's ok…but as a friend. Hana…" She turned to him and was surprised to see his face inches from her own. "I…love you." He kissed her. Hana's eyes widened in surprise but she gave in. A small tear ran down her face. "I love you too."

"This Ferris wheel is kind of slow…" Hiro stated, bored. "I…I like it!" Kisa smiled. Hiro sighed. "Well I guess the slowness gives you time to ano…look at your surroundings." He scooted by Kisa. "So you're having fun?" he asked affectionately. Kisa bobbed her head up and down. "Hai! This is so much fun!" Hiro grinned as he looked out the window. "You're so kawaii, Kisa…" He heard her gasp and turned his head to her. She was blushing. "K-Kisa, why are you…?" He blushed. "O…did I say that out loud?" No answer. "Well," he said, leaning in towards her, "you are…" He caressed her cheek and brushed his lips against hers.

"Wow…" Momiji sighed happily. "Isn't it pretty, Marie-chan?" Marie nodded. "Hai. M-Momiji-chan, you may call me Marie…" she said slowly, a faint blush on her cheeks. Momiji turned to her and grinned. "'Kay, Marie! Only if you call me Momiji!" She laughed. "Sure!" They spent a few moments in quiet, when the ride lurched and Marie clung to Momiji's arm. "Ah! Sumimasen!" she squeaked. "Are you ok?" she asked when he didn't answer her. His eyes were closed shut, waiting for the transformation. There was nothing. He opened his eyes and exhaled. "Sumimasen. I'm fine, you?" he asked. She closed her eyes happily and grinned. "I'm a-okay!"

Uo had her head on Kyo's shoulder, his head was on hers. Since they were up in the air all alone, they could do anything they wanted. They wouldn't be caught dead doing this in public. "So, Kyo…we're ok with everything now, right?" Uo whispered. Kyo's eyes widened in pain and understanding and he softened. "Hai…everything is ok now…" he whispered, kissing her forehead. He knew what she was talking about; his mononoke neko form. He sighed, thinking about how…how broken she had been when she found out. But she had pulled through…like Tohru. He smiled and once again leaned his head against his sweetheart's.

"Hahaha! You're right Yuki!" Tohru giggled. They were having lots of fun on the Ferris wheel. Yuki grinned. He was so lucky to have such a beautiful and caring girl. He just couldn't stop looking at her angelic face. "Yuki?" she asked. "O! Do I have something on my face?" she asked frantically. Yuki scooted next to her. "Iie, Princess Tohru. You are perfect," he whispered, before leaning in to her face. Tohru smiled and reached in to kiss her Prince. Her fingers tangled in his silver hair and he caressed her cheek. They broke away right before they landed on the ground.

"Next!" the man in charge yelled. Tohru and Yuki smiled at each other, stepping out of the ride and waiting for the rest of the group. _"Hana was right…"_ Tohru thought happily as she rested her head on Yuki's shoulder. _"The Ferris wheel IS romantic at night."_

Hey, everyone! So what do you think? I'm so excited because this is the longest chapter I've ever done, maybe not the best, but the longest! Haha, well I hope you like it! I'm soooo sorry it's been so long, but I won't be able to update as quick as I used to. Things are getting complicated in my life…0.0, LOL. Well, hope you enjoyed, and please read my one-shot! I just made it and it's completed. I'm excited about that too! Alright then, please review, and bye-bye!


	9. Sleeping Beauty

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Nani What?

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 9Sleeping Beauty

The birds chirped, signaling that morning had come. Yuki yawned. He looked out the window and smiled. Last night had been fantastic! After everyone had come out of the Ferris wheel, they had all bought wristbands for today, and then spent the night at Shigure's house. Even Marie slept over since it was so late; but then again, Tohru has always included everybody. The nezumi looked up at Momiji, sleeping on his bed, and smiled. It seemed the boy had taken a liking to the curly-haired blonde.

Yuki grinned mischievously, as an idea popped into his head. He pulled the covers off his body and got to his feet. Silently, he opened the door and tip-toed downstairs. Tohru had announced that she would sleep downstairs on the futon, and that the two girls could sleep in her room. He decided that he would surprise her. She wouldn't suspect him to be up so early in the morning.

He yawned again. Then maybe he could take a nap! He looked around the corner and grinned. There was his sleeping Princess. He stifled a laugh and grabbed one of the pillows she had knocked off onto the floor. Slowly, he edged his way on to the futon and got right next to her, placing the pillow in between their stomachs.

Lovingly, he brushed a strand of her brunette hair away from her face. He whispered into her ear. "Wake up, sweet Princess of mine." Tohru moaned in her sleep, reaching out her hand. He smiled and entangled his fingers in his own. Softly, he kissed each knuckle, then made his way up to her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open at the warm touch. She looked to where it came from. "Yuki!" she gasped, grinning. He grinned back. "I've come to awaken Sleeping Beauty. Alas, my magical touch has worked!" he said, caressing her cheek. She laughed. "Hai, and now we live happily ever after, eh?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and let him lay his head on her shoulder.

"Pillows work wonders…" she breathed in his ear jokingly, gesturing to the pillow separating their bodies from touching. He laughed softly. They laid near each other for a couple of minutes, relaxing. "So," Tohru sighed contently, "what would you like to eat?" He smiled. "Hmmm…" he thought.

"Shougayaki." Both heads turned to the direction of the voice. "EH!" they yelled. Haru stood there, dressed in chain punk necklaces and black pajama pants. Tohru blushed slightly and went into super shock mode which sent Yuki flying of her shoulder. "HARU? W-why are you down here? Where's your shirt? This is so startling! Ano?" she asked, waving her arms in the air. Haru smirked, catching one of her flailing arms. "Well, I spent the night here. I didn't wear my shirt. If you're so concerned, why aren't you freaking out about Yuki?" he asked calmly, pointing to his cousin.

"Ano?" Tohru said, looking back to Yuki. She blushed again. Yuki was shirtless…and she didn't even notice until now? His hair was still tousled from sleep, no shirt, sexy Yuki… She came up with an idea and grinned at him playfully. "O, Yukiiiiii?" she called. "Come here." He looked startled, but obeyed. He sat beside her and she smirked happily. "T-Tohru?" he asked. She nuzzled up beside him, placing her hands on his bare chest. He blushed.

Tohru moaned softly, making Yuki's face tint darker. She traced her fingers up his chest and to his lips. Then she licked her own lips. "This is enough mushy fluff to make you sick. I'm going back to bed," Haru stated, walking off. Yuki grinned. "Great idea, Tohru!" He kissed her softly on her forehead and she smiled. Her eyes got a serious glint to them, and she pouted. "Who ever said I finished?" she said romantically.

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise and amazement and he grinned. Was this Tohru? He chuckled to himself. Tohru sighed happily and placed her head on his heart. Doki doki…doki doki…. She grinned and began kissing up his neck, her hand placed on his heart. Doki doki doki doki! When she finally made her way to his lips, his heart was pounding so loudly and quickly that she burst out laughing. He stared at her and then laughed along with her. When her giggles began to suppress, he put a finger on her lips. "Now let me show you how it's done."

She blushed and giggled. Yuki nuzzled his nose with hers, creating a few giggles from Tohru. Then, he licked his lips and softly brushed his lips against hers. She pursed her lips, waiting for the sweet kiss, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw Yuki teasingly smiling at her. He leaned in over her and kissed her. Slowly, he intensified it, and Tohru moaned happily.

He broke away. "Now that's how you do it!" he grinned. Tohru giggled and nodded. "So, shougayaki sound ok?" she asked. Yuki chuckled. "Hai, that's ok. I can't believe Haru loves that so much. Sumimasen." She shrugged it off. "Don't worry! I love to make things that the people I care about love. Anything you'd like to request?" she asked. Yuki smiled warmly at her. She truly was an angel.

He thought about her question for a bit. Since he was feeling mischievous today he responded, "Leeks and rice." Tohru sweat dropped, knowing that Kyo would hate it. She mentally made a note to herself to make another small dish that he could eat instead of leeks. "Coming right up!" she grinned, kissing Yuki on the cheek and then rushing up to the kitchen. Yuki looked adoringly at Tohru and then fell asleep on the futon.

………………..

Hi everyone! I thought it would be fun to write a short, romantic, filler chapter! I'm thinking about writing a Kyoru one-shot, so be on the look out for that! I still like Yukiru….but I didn't want to be like…Kyoru racist, lol! Well, please review and I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Leeks

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Nani What?

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 10

"KUSO! I HATE LEEKS!" "Kyo, love, don't be rude to Tohru-chan! Be nice!" "SHE KNOWS THAT I HATE LEEKS! BESIDES, I HAVE ARISA! I'M NOT YOUR LOVE!" "KUSO, KYO, BE NICE I SAY! I KNOW YOU HAVE ARISA-CHAN BUT YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY FIRST AND ONLY LOOOVVVEE!" "AUGH! STOP IT YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" "K-Kyo-nii! I made you a side dish!"

Yuki mumbled at the disruption of his peace. He flopped a pillow onto his head, but the voices still reached his ears. Kagura is here? "_This'll be a loud day_," Yuki thought. Reluctantly, he got off the futon and stood up.

Suddenly, Kyo flew through the kitchen door and fell onto the futon. _"Hmm…perfect timing I have…"_ Yuki thought. He chuckled at Kyo's bruised form sprawled on the futon. A loud gasp was heard and Yuki turned around. Kagura stood in the door, a hand over her mouth.

"AH! O no, Kyo darling! Sweet friend!" she exclaimed dramatically, running over to him. Yuki was pushed out of the way. "Who's done this to you!" she asked. Yuki sweat dropped. "Ano…you I think…" a voice said. Yuki inhaled sharply and turned around. Shigure was grinning at him. "Kuso inu…" Yuki whispered, pummeling Shigure on the head with his fist.

The inu laughed nervously. "Hmm…must we always abuse me?" "Hai, if you keep acting like a sadistic hentai and popping out of no where…" Yuki answered through gritted teeth. Shigure sighed. In a second, he was running to the kitchen, arms outstretched. "Tohru, sweet Tohru! Precious flower! Your love is abusing me! Beautiful, flower, are you in there?" Yuki's face turned red and blue lines appeared on his face.

POOF! "Ah! Shigure-kun, sumimasen! I'm so clumsy, sumimasen!" Yuki's eyes widened and he rushed into the kitchen. Tohru and the hentai were sprawled on the floor, Shigure lying on Tohru's lap. Black clouds surrounded Yuki, and he walked over to Shigure. Shigure's eye widened. "Yuki's scary…" he whined in Tohru's ear, and then licked her cheek sweetly. Tohru blushed at the kiss Shigure had given her.

"Shi…gu…reeee," Yuki seethed dangerously, grabbing the inu by the back of his neck. Shigure sweat dropped. "Y-Yuki…you're getting strong…" he said, putting his paws on the nezumi's arm. Yuki squeezed his eyes shut and threw Shigure out the door. There was a big crash. "Oww…" a faint voice said. "I-I'm ok!"

Yuki sighed once again. "Haha!" Tohru laughed. "You're in a good mood?" she asked Yuki, kissing him on the cheek. He murmured a yes. She laughed again, she had said that sarcastically…

"T-Tohru-chan?" Tohru turned around and she smiled. "Ah! Good morning Marie-chan!" Marie smiled, her hazel eyes widening. "Morning Tohru-chan, Yuki-chan."

CRASH! "What'd you break this time, woman!" "Kyoooooo!" Marie looked quizzically in the direction of the living room. At that moment, Kyo came bursting through the opening, Kagura clinging to his arm. "Get this woman off me!" he screamed.

Then he saw Marie and blushed, knocking Kagura off his shoulder. "It's not what it looks like…" he sighed, noting how Kagura had had her arms all over him. Kagura was blushing also. "Why didn't you tell me there was a guest?" she whispered. Kyo shrugged. By this time, Marie's eyes were wide open and she was laughing. Kyo and Kagura exchanged looks and smiled.

"So much noise!" Hiro said, awaking from his bed. He sulked downstairs. "Hiro?" a sweet voice asked. He turned around and smiled at the voice. It was Kisa. He was about to say something, but remembered last night. He blushed. "Hiro?" she asked. She walked down to him and put her hand on his forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

His eyes expanded and he shook his head back and forth. "Don't worry about me, Kisa." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her his hand. Together, they walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Tohru-nee," Kisa smiled. Tohru told her good morning too, and gave her a big hug. "Breakfast will be ready in a little bit!" Tohru announced. "Yes…I'm hungry…." All the occupants of the kitchen turned towards the sound.

Hana tilted her head. "Hmm?" she asked. Everyone sweat dropped. How could she be so oblivious to the effect she had one everyone? Or did she know and just like to tease? "Yo," Uo greeted, coming from behind Hana. "Morning, Orangetop." "Oi, Yankee," Kyo responded, walking over to her and putting an arm around her waist. "Morning," he grinned. It seemed that their old nicknames stuck with the two, and became one of their pet names instead.

"I smell shougayaki…" Haru stated, also appearing out of nowhere. Hana smiled. "Hai, Tohru's cooking another wonderful meal," the physic replied. Haru nodded and went to stand by her.

"Is it safe to come in?" a small voice squeaked outside of the kitchen opening. "Ano? Who is it?" Tohru asked, trying to peer around the side. "Nani? Shigure, what are you doing? You know, you shouldn't be blocking the door! I wanna see what Tohru is making! Smells like heaven!" a bright voice declared.

Tohru giggled. "Good morning, Momiji-chaaan!" There was a happy gasp and, "Morning, morning, Tohruuu! Your cooking smells wonderful as always!" Tohru smiled. When Momiji and Shigure finally entered, it was quite crowded in the little kitchen.

Momiji stuck out his tongue playfully. "Alright, people, people! Let's move! Tohru is cooking; we wouldn't want to be in her way!" Momiji called as he ushered everyone out the kitchen. Tohru smiled affectionately at the bunch when everyone was out. They were her dear family…

"It'll be ready soon!" she announced, then got back to cooking. She could tell that today would be another wonderful day.

Ok, so I've decided to make short chapters that would be updated more quickly. If I finished this chapter, it probably wouldn't have been posted until next week. X.x. Ack…I've just been so busy…sorry. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Next will be the activity, I'll leave it up to you to remember what it is! LOL wink Thanks for reading! Oh! Also, thanks to my new reviewers and readers. I can't reply to the reviews anymore, but I'd just like to thank you! It makes me sooo happy to know that people still read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, Lost, and Let's Stay Together…Always! tears up in happiness LOL! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing since my first story, too! You all have motivated me so much, thank you. Well, I'm done with my thank you speech, sorry if it's so long, hahaha. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. FullBlown Fashion Show

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Nani What?

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 11

"Let's get changed everyone! I bet you all look cute in your swimsuits, girls!" Shigure said, almost a little too eagerly. Yuki and Kyo gave him glares. The inu just smiled at them and bounded off. Kyo and Yuki sighed. They had gotten a group package which included 12 tickets, but there had been one ticket left to the beach since Marie had insisted on buying her own. They had tried to hide the fact that they had had another one, but the sneaky hentai found it. He would be accompanying them to the beach.

Everyone had gone back home to get their things for the beach, and just arrived back at the house. Momiji and Tohru had insisted that Marie come with them again. "Wow…really? A-Arigatou!" she had exclaimed, hugging Tohru. She had gone to hug Momiji too, but he had jumped out of the way. "Try to catch me, Marie-chaaaan!" he had grinned. "Hee hee!" she laughed, then ran after him. In the end, she never found out the curse.

Tohru giggled at the two boys who were openly sulking in the corner. "Don't worry," she smiled, giving Kyo a sisterly kiss on the cheek and Yuki a sweet kiss on the lips. "Go change!" she laughed. The two teens blushed and stopped acting like they had been.

"Everyone can change in my room," Tohru announced. "Really? Maa, don't mind if I do!" Shigure teased, starting to run up the stairs. POUND! Yuki and Kyo's fist came pounding down on the inu's head, causing him to fall down the stairs.

Tohru blushed and gave a small smile and Marie gasped. "Ah! Is he gonna be ok!" she asked, wide-eyed. Kyo and Yuki froze. "Oh! Ah, Marie-chan, don't worry! He'll be ok!" Momiji smiled. Marie blushed and nodded.

Tohru bent down and looked at Shigure. "Ano…are you ok?" she asked. Shigure turned his head towards Tohru and smiled weakly. "H-hai..." he responded. Then the writer got up and walked to his study, dramatically limping as he went.

Tohru shook her head fondly at the inu's playful antics. She smiled. "All **girls**, are welcome to come change in my room if they want." Uo, Hana, Kisa, and Marie laughed and walked up the stairs, following Tohru to her room.

Haru looked at Yuki suggestively. Yuki caught the look and sighed. "O yea, and all boys are NOT allowed in my room. Go in Kyo's room or the bathroom or something…" Yuki said as he began walking up the stairs to his room. "EH! NANI, NEZUMI! IIE! NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN MY ROOM!" "Party in Kyo's room…" Haru said in a teasing monotone. Momiji giggled and Hiro sighed. "I'm changing in the bathroom. Why would you want to change in Kyo's room? That's dumb," the ram commented as he followed Yuki up the stairs. "SHUT UP YOU SNOT-NOSED KI--" SLAM! The bathroom door shut with a bang.

Kyo sweat dropped. "Your door is loooooocked!" Momiji announced. "To keep annoying usagis like YOU OUT!" he yelled.

A couple minutes later, all the boys were ready. Haru was wearing an assortment of punk necklaces and chains, and sunglasses. He had a white button-down shirt that was unbuttoned and black swim trunks. Hiro was wearing yellow trunks with orange on the tips of the legs. He had an orange T-shirt on with a ram on the back of it and a baseball cap. Kyo had orange trunks on and a tight sleeveless shirt that was red. A light-weight jacket was over the shirt. Yuki was wearing light blue swim trunks with white lining the sides. He had on a white Hawaiian shirt that had small designs on it. Momiji had on white swim trunks. His shirt was a pale yellow and the sleeves were kind of poofy with little ties on the end. He had a white bucket hat on.

Shigure…well…Shigure was wearing a yukata, like always. "Is that really what you're going to wear?" Hiro asked. Shigure nodded. "Besides, I'm not going to swim. I'm going to look at all the pretty girls in their bikinis--" BOOM!

Shigure sweat dropped as he touched his head. "Oww…" Momiji chuckled and stuck out his tongue playfully. "That's two times in one day, Shigure! Is this your all time record for one day?" Yuki and Kyo sweat dropped. "Iie…" Shigure grinned.

"Are you ready to see a couple HOT girls!" Arisa shouted from upstairs. "HAI!" Shigure called gleefully, earning himself another pound on the head by Kyo.

Momiji laughed ad Yuki put his hand on his head and sighed. Arinesa walked out first. "Oi, boys!" she said. The yankee was wearing a black bikini with a red butterfly on one side. On the bottoms, there were little red ties on the side. Her hair was down and she was wearing black sunglasses. Uo was wearing a small lightweight red jacket and her towel was tied around her waist. On her feet were cute flip-flops with red and black ribbons. Kyo blushed and Yuki, seeing Kyo, smirked.

Next came quiet Hana. She slowly walked down the stairs in a black tankini and bottoms with little black ties on the end like Uo's. Her hair was tied in a low ponytail. Around her waist was a dark jean skirt and over her swimsuit she wore a black long-sleeved netted shirt. She also had black sunglasses and black flip-flops.

Kyo and Yuki sweat dropped. _"So much black!" _Yuki smiled politely and asked, "Hanajima-kun, won't you be hot in that?" She looked at him and he made a small eek sound. She softly smiled. "Iie…" was all she said before she reached for Haru's hand.

Marie came down next. Her curly blonde hair was down and there were little light blue bows on the sides. She too, was sporting a tankini. The edges were all a light pale blue with a small bow tied in the middle. The inside was pale yellow with white Hawaiian flowers outlined in the same blue that was on the outside on it. She had a white towel-jacket on and a matching skort. She blushed when she saw everyone watching her.

"Ano…oi…" she whispered. Momiji's eye's sparkled and he whistled, causing Marie to blush even more. Her face was as red as a tomato. "Hee hee! Don't worry about them watching, Marie-chan! But, this has become a full-blown model runway show, eh?"

Tohru appeared with Kisa and Kagura. Yuki's amethyst eyes widened. She was like an angel. Her bikini was pink with faded white on it. There were palm trees, and suns on it too. Tohru also had a white sarong tied around her slim waist and a thin white sleeveless jacket on top. Her hair was down, and she had a long pink ribbon in the back of her head. Her flip-flops were pink

Kisa was wearing an orange tankini with a short yellow skirt cover-up. She was also wearing a baseball cap and orange flip-flops. Her hair was down and sunglasses with a rhinestone heart on the left side were perched on her head. Kagura's hair was also down. Her bikini was light green, and a matching skirt came with it. She had white flip-flops with a flower on them and a dark green cami over her swimsuit.

Shigure clapped at the end and smiled gleefully. "Bravo!" The neko and nezumi gave him dark looks, but the playful inu ignored it. "Let's head out, then!" Kagura smiled. Everyone nodded, grabbed their bags, and headed outside. "So…we're walking?" Shigure asked. Kyo stared at him. "Does it look like we have a car? Can you even drive!"

Shigure looked up in the sky for a second. After a while, he looked back at Kyo and smiled. "Hai." Kyo sweat dropped. "Then why did it take you such a long time you kuso inu!" Shigure shrugged.

Tohru smiled fondly at the two. What a wonderful family she had been brought into! Also, such wonderful and supportive friends!

Yuki smiled at Tohru as he put his arm around her waist. He nuzzled the side of her face with his nose. The onigiri giggled. "Hee hee! Yuki, love! That tickles!" He smiled and kissed her forehead. She grinned back at him and leaned her brunette head against his shoulder.

After a couple minutes of walking and talking, they had arrived at the beach. Thrilled noises emitted from the inside and the group looked at each other excitedly.

"Wristbands?" a tan man with blonde hair asked. One by one, they all showed him their wristbands and walked inside. Tohru's eyes lit up in excitement. She had never been to a beach party before, well with the Sohmas but that didn't really count. "WOOOWW!"

Hmm…I gotta get an Akito scene somewhere in here…lol! Maybe on the next chappie! Well, I hope you liked it. I posted a new story, Ryou vs Kyou. It's a Kyoru. Like I said before, I was trying not to be Kyoru racist so I wrote one. It's kinda kawaii…for a Kyoru. LOL! ACK.. . I'm such a Yuki lover its sad. OO! Also, Silveryuki06 and I teamed up together and wrote a Yukiru. It's called Wilted Flower and our screen name is RabidYukiFangirls. LOL! Well, hope you enjoyed! Please read my other stories and review!


	12. CHICKEN

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**TRANSLATIONS**

Ano um or huh(hesitation)

Iie no

Hai Yes

Arigatou Thank you

Maaa Well, well, well

Nezumi Rat/Mouse

Kuso Damn

Neko Cat

Hentai Pervert

Baka Idiot

Ittekimasu I'm leaving(said from someone leaving)

Itterasshai Take care(said to someone leaving)

Kawaii Cute

Konichiwa Hello

Oi Hey

Inu dog

Sumimasen I'm sorry

Jyuunishi Zodiac

Mononoke Monster/Demon(I translated this right, right? LOL)

Usagi Bunny/Rabbit

Onigiri Rice ball

Nani What?

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 12

After a couple minutes of walking and talking, they had arrived at the beach. Thrilled noises emitted from the inside and the group looked at each other excitedly.

"Wristbands?" a tan man with blonde hair asked. One by one, they all showed him their wristbands and walked inside. Tohru's eyes lit up in excitement. She had never been to a beach party before, well only with the Sohmas, but that didn't really count. "WOOOWW!"

It was as amazing on the inside as it had sounded on the outside. Cute girls in their swimsuits were laying out in the sun, or playing volleyball with buff males. Some were laughing and playing in the water, others, with their family making sand castles.

Kagura turned to Tohru and they both squealed in delight. Yuki smiled and put his hands on Tohru's shoulders. "What would you like to do first?" he asked. Tohru smiled. "Let's swim!" she exclaimed, putting her arms in the air excitedly. "YAY, Tohru!" Momiji chuckled. The usagi put a finger to his chin. "I remember when we went to the summer home and you tried to swim…you were really fast," he said.

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru sweat dropped. Tohru put a hand to her face and laughed nervously. "Kyo said I wasn't breathing…" she replied slowly. She smiled. "But I was going pretty fast, ne!" she said excitedly. Momiji nodded and grabbed Tohru's hand. Then, both ran towards the shore, Kisa, Hiro, and Marie following.

"Still up for a race like last time?" Haru asked, walking over to Yuki and Kyo. Kyo sighed. "Iie…" Yuki just looked away. Haru smirked. "Come on…are you chicken, Kyo? Year of the chicken? I don't think that's a zodiac animal either," he teased. Kyo tensed. "Are you gonna race, C-H-I-C-K-E-N?" "HELL NO!" Kyo yelled loudly. "Chicken…"

Kyo grabbed Haru's shirt by the collar. "Fine, you kuso cow," he seethed. Haru blandly looked at Yuki. "You?" "Eh?" Yuki asked, hoping to not get caught in this. Kyo gave him a triumphant look. "YEA, THE KUSO NEZUMI WON'T JOIN IN EITHER! HA! HE'S A CHICKEN TOO!" Kyo raged, pointing an accusative finger at Yuki. Yuki put a hand to his face, hiding it. "You're making a scene…!" he whispered loudly, noting the curious people looking at them.

"I believe this would be our cue to leave," Hana stated monotonously to Arisa. Arisa smirked. "Yep. Well, good luck Kyo," she added as an afterthought. "Same to you Haru," Hana smiled before they walked off down the beach.

Kyo blushed and even Haru had a small tint on his cheeks. Yuki almost laughed out loud. "Young romance…a wonderful thing…. No, actually, it's adult romance for you Kyo, ne? You too Yuki. Since you're both 18," a husky voice said. (Remember I said that the story is set two years ahead now? I think I made a chart of how old everyone is too…remember? O.o)

Kyo and Yuki tensed and Haru just gave the hentai who had approached them a blank look. "Kuso hentai…" Kyo muttered under his breath. Shigure grinned and patted the two young adults on the back. "You can't doubt it…the feeling of adulthood." A big playful anime grin spread across his features as he put a hand to his forehead, as if looking for something. "You can't doubt it like you can't doubt the fact that there are some pretty hot women out there."

Once again, the teens blushed and wacked the inu on the head. "Why must you always say hentai things?" Yuki asked resignedly. "Back to that race…" Haru smirked, grabbing Yuki and Kyo by the collar of their shirts and dragging them to the ocean. Kyo's yells of rage and Yuki's annoyed and exasperated comments were heard around the surrounding area.

………………………………………………………….

Back in a cold room sprawled across a futon lay Akito Sohma. He had just woken up from a nightmare. Cold sweat surrounded his forehead. His eyes were once again focused outside. A smirk came to his bluish lips and he called for Hatori.

Silence…

Struggling, Akito got to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. "HATORI!" he raged. Hurried footsteps echoed down the hallway as the door flew open, revealing an alarmed doctor. "Hai, Akito?" he asked solemnly.

Akito smirked, his pale and thin fingers clutching the wall. He began laughing crazily. "Ah ha ha…come my tatsu." His dark piercing eyes unfocused. "Come loyal servant."

Hatori's features saddened, but he came to Akito. For the past few days, Akito had been deathly sick. He had also been going a bit crazy for short random periods of time and not remembering. "Hai, Akito…I am here." Akito smiled and narrowed her eyes. "You will always be loyal to me, hai? Sit," he commanded. Hatori sighed but sat on the futon.

"Dear tatsu, you will always obey me, ne?" Akito whispered as he crawled up to Hatori. He laid his body beside Hatori and placed his mouth against Hatori's ear. "Hai?" he whispered venomously. Hatori sighed. "Hai." Akito smirked and shifted his body so that it was closer to the doctor's. The Sohma god then draped one slender, weak arm around Hatori's chest. "I'd like to see my Jyuunishi," Akito whispered in his ear.

Hatori avoided cringing from Akito's cold lips against his ear, and he sighed. "Akito…you are far too sick--" The pale hand grasped his shirt tightly. "What…did you say?" Akito asked, trying to keep his anger in check. His arm was shaking, and Hatori knew better tha to repeat what he had said. The doctor closed his eyes. "I said…I said when you are better, I will take you," he replied, glad he had revised his wording or Akito would have had a tantrum.

There was a small delicate laugh and Akito patted Hatori. "Hai…and we will have a meeting here…or something. I want them all to come to me. And…I haven't seen my beloved Yuki in a while…I miss him, Hatori." The god ran a hand up Hatori's hair and traced around his blind eye. Then, sneering, Akito closed his eyes and rested on Hatori's chest. "They will come back to me…their god…we will have an endless banquet…."

Akito drifted off into slumber, while Hatori lay trapped under Akito's body. The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Akito…"

………………………………………………………..

OMG, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY. I have had major writer's block, so I'm uber sorry! Oh, and do I need to put the translations up anymore? Well, I hope you liked…I'm really sorry, but please review! They make me happy! Haha!


	13. Ready Or Not

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 13Ready or Not

Laughter, a sparkling ocean, the sun's rays smiling and warming up the area, and—

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN, DAMMIT!"

Yuki put a slender hand to his warm forehead as he shielded himself from the sun. _"How embarrassing…"_

"DO YOU HEAR ME! DOWN!"

"You cease to amaze me, Kyo…" Yuki stated in a monotone, glaring at his distraught cousin. Kyo glared daggers at the Nezumi and then turned back to Haru. They had been dragged to the ocean's shore, and the Neko threw off his jacket and stepped into the froth of the water. "I'm ready!"

Haru looked at him with blank eyes. "Sugoi…I didn't think you would get so pumped…. But," he threw off his jacket, determined and…well…on the verge of a competitive Black Haru, "I accept the challenge!" Both cousins glared at each other as they stepped into the water. The water was up to their knees when Haru turned. "Yuki, are you not coming in?" he asked calmly. Kyo sweat dropped. The Cow had just been nagging him on, and then he calmly addresses Yuki!

Yuki's violet eyes widened. He had hoped to get out of this one. He managed a small smile and unbuttoned his Hawaiian shirt. "Hai, I'm coming." He deposited his shirt on top of his cousin's shirts and then glided into the water. It was fairly cold, but not freezing. "Race to where?" Yuki asked. Haru smirked at both. "To there," he pointed where the two young adults could barely see an orange cone. It was more like a speck on the ocean's blue surface.

Kyo sighed. "Are you crazy!" Haru shook his head as he got ready. "One…" Kyo got down in position and Yuki did the same, but not before sighing deeply. "Two…" Kyo's eyes narrowed. Yuki looked around, hoping no one would get in the way…

"Three…!"

It was as if a bullet had been shot in the water as the three boys raced off. Arms pumped and plunged salty water beside them, eyes diligent and determined. Water splashed throughout the air, sparkling when it hit the sun's rays. Yuki, of course, was right in front, only barely. Kyo was gaining speed right behind him, Haru following right behind him. They stayed that way for a long time until they circled around the orange cone. Kyo, maneuvering his swimming so that he was closest to the cone and everyone else on the outside, swiftly pulled ahead. Though the others weren't far behind.

Kyo grinned triumphantly as he noticed he was ahead. Though the salty water filled his mouth, he was determined to not get distracted. Yuki's eyes narrowed as he noticed the Neko pulling ahead. The Nezumi pumped his arms faster, gasping for breath at times when he needed it. Soon, Haru had reached Yuki's pace. Noticing that he was slacking, Yuki swam faster.

He was almost in line with Kyo now…hai…just barely. Just a little more…

Haru grimaced. Would he be last again? He didn't think so. With a deep breath, he plunged his body into the water like an arrow. Though Yuki had already caught up with Kyo, he surfaced right by their knees. With a smirk, he grabbed Kyo's foot.

_"I'm gonna make it! I'll beat that sissy Nezumi! Oh, will he be surpr--"_ "AAUGGH!" Kyo yelped before he was engulfed by a wave. Why couldn't he stand right? Something had his leg—

"DAMMIT, HARUUU!"

Haru smirked and ran a hand through his wet hair. The two boys were able to stand, the water up to their waists. Yuki had stopped a few feet ahead, wondering why they had stopped. It had been a good race…suspenseful. So suspenseful, that Yuki had thought Kyo might beat him. But the Nezumi wouldn't have been surprised. Kyo had been training hard.

"I COULD HAVE BEATEN HIM YOU KUSO COW!"

Haru sighed, looking the other way. He smirked and shrugged. "Ma…good race," he commented blandly before trudging to the shore. Kyo sweat dropped, a ticked off mark appearing on the side of his head. Yuki smirked at the sullen Neko. "Kyo, don't get so worked up," Yuki stated before following Haru to the shore. "Nani?" Kyo asked loudly to himself. His eyes widened.

Hai, it was true. Though he almost…almost hated to admit, he had grown to respect the Nezumi, and vice versa. Respect close to becoming…friendly. Kyo gave a weary smile and was about to make a semi-sarcastic comment to Yuki when another wave struck him in the back.

Kyo yelped again as the wave overtook him. Yuki turned when he heard the Neko's yelp, his violet hair swaying when he turned. He grinned and chuckled before turning back and walking off again.

Kyo's orange head emerged from the water and he spit out its nasty, salty taste. He ran out of the water, following the other two.

By the time Kyo reached them, they had their towels wrapped around their shoulders. "It's nice out, ne?" Yuki commented. Kyo and Haru gazed up to the sky, eyes narrowed because of the sun's bright, strong rays. "Hai…" they whispered. The boys chatted and enjoyed each other's company for a while when they heard:

"Hahaha! Yuki, Yuki!"

Yuki turned around and formed a warm smile when he saw the laughing onigiri coming towards him. Shigure had been right all along; she was a precious little flower. A flower that was blossoming…

Just as his love for her had blossomed…

It had blossomed so much that…he thought his heart would explode with all that love.

Yuki grinned at the love of his life. "Hai, Tohru-hime?" Tohru's bubbly smile widened and her chocolate eyes brightened. "ASHITERU!" she smiled, kissing his cheek. Yuki blushed and smiled. "A little hyper-active?" he asked. Tohru only laughed. "Ma, I heard that there is going to be more games when it gets darker, and like stories and stuff! This is so fun!" "It is fun…" Hana said as she stepped behind Tohru, Uo behind her. "Yea, this is a really neat place. Kyo, come with," Arisa said, pointing her thumb behind her back, towards the food.

Kyo gave a warm smile and finished massaging the towel through his wet hair. "Hai." He dropped the towel on the floor and walked over to Uo, reaching for her hand and walking towards where she pointed.

Haru smiled as he watched the Yankee and the Neko walk off together. "What do you want to do?" he asked Hana. The physic put a finger to her lips, her long black nail standing out from her pale pallor. She tapped it on her soft lips and then smiled, closing her dark purple eyes. "Let's just…go for a walk, Haru?"

Haru nodded. They walked to the right, near the groups of people, people laughing happily and having fun. Children running around smiling, playing tag and other child games.

"Hana has been so much more open now, Yuki," a soft caring voice commented. "I'm glad."

Yuki turned his gorgeous amethyst eyes to Tohru and gave a small smile. "That's good. Where are Momiji, Kisa, and everyone?" Tohru smiled and pointed in front of her. Momiji had found a beach ball and he was running away with it on top of his head. Chasing him was Marie and Kagura. Kisa and Hiro were sitting in the sand together, Kisa's head on Hiro's shoulder. "Aren't they KAWAII!" Tohru grinned, a happy anime face glowing from her own.

Yuki chuckled and nodded. "What would you like to do?" he asked romantically. Tohru blushed and snuggled to Yuki's chest, making sure her torso was far away from his. "I'd like to break the curse, so I could hug you, and love you even more. So we can be closer." She brushed a lock of Yuki's hair from his face.

His eyes were tender, with softness and his mouth was parted open as if he wanted to speak. There was a pink blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry I can't give you this Tohru…can't give you a hug, can't give you my body…but maybe one day." _"I know. I have opened the lid. The lid to my heart. And now…come graduation…I will give you all I have. Will you wait for me, Tohru? Will you still love me like I love you? I love you more and more each day!"_

Yuki smiled at her and he kissed her forehead, trailing his warm kisses down her cheek to her mouth. He held her head in place as he kissed her.

Tohru licked her lips when she felt Yuki's soft lips to her forehead. She slowly closed her brown eyes when she felt his hands on the side of her head. She felt Yuki brush a piece of her chestnut hair out of the way before returning to her lips. Then he kissed her. She loved his kisses: so gentle and soft, yet, so fierce and passionate.

Their kisses meant more than just a physical pleasure; it was an emotional pleasure as well. They shared everything in their kisses.

When the two broke for air, they both smiled at each other. "Wanna take a walk?" he asked softly. The sun had started its descent, the sky swirling with warm colors. Oranges, Reds, pinks, yellows, hints of light blue… It was a very pretty sunset.

"Hai," Tohru answered. Yuki offered her his arm and she took it gladly. They stepped barefoot through the sand; its white grain tickling their toes and the bottoms of their feet. Their footsteps sank in it too, but it felt relaxing and calming. The wind played with their hair, blowing it behind their faces. Thought the sun had lowered, they could still feel it's warmth. It reflected off itself and on the sand.

They had walked many feet away, away from the groups of people, people laughing happily and having fun. Away from the children running around smiling, playing tag and other child games. The opposite way everyone else was.

Iie, this are was more desolate, more private. When they were stopped by the many rocks in their way, Yuki turned t Tohru, holding her waist. His brow was furrowed. "Sumimasen…" He pulled her close to him in a loving hug.

Tohru's chocolate eyes widened when Yuki drew her close. Tears beaded in her eyes, clinging to her dark lashes. She wrapped her arms around Yuki for the few second she could, savoring the moment while it lasted. She felt a warm tear fall on her cheek and she knew that Yuki was also mourning silently.

"_Sumimasen, Yuki…I didn't mean to bring up things that hurt you…. It's not that I can't love you because I can't hug you! Iie, you have it the wrong way, love!"_

POOF!

Tohru fell back from the force but she still held Yuki close to her chest. She stroked his small grey head. "Yuki-kun…you know I love you…I do and always will. I'll never leave you." A tear ran down her face. "You know…it's not your fault that…that you have the curse. We don't have to hug to love each other, we can do other things to show our passion," she said soothingly. She held the small Nezumi's arms as she placed him on the sand. At the moment she placed him on the sand—

POOF!

Tohru closed her eyes with a small eep! She felt strong but gentle fingers on her chin and she smiled weakly. The fingers pushed her chin up and she slowly opened her eyes. Yuki was staring at her with sorry, loving eyes. Tohru smiled and touched her soft lips to his.

Their fingers entwined though their bodies stayed apart. A tear ran down Tohru's face and Yuki was startled when it hit his own. He parted from her kiss and kissed the tear running down her cheek.

Tohru stiffened. "Oh Yuki…" she breathed as more silent tears ran down her blushing cheek. Yuki kissed every cold tear with his own warm lips, soothing them away. Tohru finally regained her composure and she leaned back, looking into Yuki's eyes. His eyes smiled back at her and Tohru closed her eyes and got up. She walked away so that Yuki could put his clothes on.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she knew he was finished. He had a playful smile on his face. Now that the sun had come down, the moon illuminated his beauty. It's low brightness haloed his grey/violet hair and his purple eyes stood out in the darkness. His white Hawaiian shirt was open and was rustling in the wind along with his hair. He was a glory in white and glistening silver, standing out from the dark blue sky.

He held out a hand to her and she put her delicate one in his strong palm. He clutched her hand and stepped up the rock, leaving his sandals on the sand. She took of hers and followed him. Soon it became a fun chase game. The two young adults scrambled up and down the large rocks, laughing and grinning, until they had reached the very top.

Yuki leaned back behind one of the rocks and he motioned for Tohru to sit in front of him. She sat on the rock in front of him and soon felt his arms wrap around her. She smiled and it radiated off her lovely face. Together they sat holding each other, looking up at the moon.

"I love you, Tohru-hime."

"I love you, Yuki…my beloved Prince."

AAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!

Hides behind rock. Slowly looks up wondering if anyone saw. Gets hit by tomatoes and things. Then holds up white flag and waves it around. Bows

Ah…SOOOO SORRRYY! I was so brain dead and busy this month! I hope my reviewers still review! Please review! They keep me sooo motivated and I get depressed when I don't get any, lol! Haha, well….not depressed but…yeaaa. Welp, hope you like!

**PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES & REVIEW, THANK YOU!**


	14. Dance Like No One Is Watching

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

**This chapter is kind of choppy in a way. It focuses on all the different scenes…and sooner or later, it all becomes one again. Sorry, lol.**

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 14Dance Like No One Is Watching…

The two lovebirds sat like that for a while, just holding each other. They were looking at the moon above them, the bright orb in the sky. Yuki smirked behind Tohru and he brushed the hair away from her neck, leaving it bare. "The moon illuminates your loveliness, Hime-kun," he breathed romantically on the back of her neck. Tohru felt shivers running up and down her spine and she blushed.

"Arigatou…" she smiled cutely. Suddenly, the beach that they had been on hours earlier lit up with lights. A big fire raged in the middle, it's light dancing and flickering in the wind.

Tohru gasped. "Sugoiiiii! Look, Yuki-kun! A bonfire!" She got excited and leaned forward, pointing out the flame like a small kid pointing out candy. Yuki smiled. He stood up and offered her a hand. "Ready to go?" She smiled. "Sure."

The Prince led her carefully down the rocks. They put on their shoes and began making their way towards the beach.

Meanwhile, Haru and Hana had returned from their small walk to see Kyo and Arisa finishing up their food. "Hey," Haru said. "Where is everyone else?" he asked. Kyo shrugged. "Ano, I think they were by the shore. But Kagura is with them, ne?" Arisa asked.

Hana nodded. "I've heard they are planning some games and things. They are going to have a bonfire up soon…"

As if by magic, the lights began to light up and the people rushed to the center of the beach. The four made sure not to bump in to anyone as they made their way through the crowd. "Ah…kire…" Hana mumbled happily. (sp? It means pretty…but I probably spelled it wrong)

Haru nodded. Others began to dance by the fire and the four shared jokes and comments while they too danced by the warm flames…

Momiji giggled as he had the beach ball on top of his head. The sun had begun to set and Momiji paused to admire its beauty. "Gotcha!" Marie grinned as she put her hands on the ball. The two teen's arms made contact and they were staring into each other's faces. Marie's soft eyes widened as she breathed, staring into Momiji's warm eyes. She blushed as she realized they were standing like that for a while.

"Ah…" she whispered, the pink flush fully visible on her small face, "Sumimasen, Momiji-chan…" She averted her eyes and Momiji lowered the toy from his head. He gave the girl a lopsided grin and stepped closer. "No need to feel sorry, ne?" She brushed a curly blonde lock behind her ear and made a slight nod.

"Momiji-chan! Marie-chan!"

"Ano?" "Eh?" The flustered Boar came running at the two. "You twoo!" she disciplined, "Don't run off…like…that…!" she exclaimed before stopping to take a few breaths. Momiji and Marie giggled. Momiji smirked as he bounced the ball on Kagura's head. It made contact and bounced off into the water. An angry tick mark appeared on the side of Kagura's head and she slowly looked up, a fuming face among her delicate features. "Mo…mi…ji…" she seethed through clenched teeth, trying to hold her violent side in. It wouldn't do to be violent in front of all these people…

Momiji sweat dropped and his eyes lit up when he saw the ball fall into the water. "Ano…Marie, let's get it!" he yelled, grabbing her arm to drag her to the side before Kagura could get into her violent-mode. Kagura sighed and put her hands on her hips as she watched the two scramble into the ocean to get the ball before the waves dragged it away. "Kagura? Weren't you with Momiji and…ah…Marie?" a voice asked her. Kagura turned around and saw the Inu walking towards her, fanning his slightly flushed face with a fan.

The Boar offered him a sweet smile. "You know, Shi-chan, if you wore something lighter it wouldn't be so hot out!" she said. Shigure looked down at his clothing and grinned. "But Kagura, this is my traditional yukata! I always wear this. This is my standard writer's uniform!" he announced. "Besides, I didn't come here to swim or play…well, the 'play' that you kids are doing…" he said, arching his eyebrows deliberately.

Kagura gasped as she flushed. She knew his intention now. She sighed and giggled. "Shigureee," she laughed, swinging her fist back. Shigure's dark eyes widened as he flinched, starting to back up. He knew what was coming. _"I'm getting too old for this,"_ he thought teasingly to himself.

"YOU PERVVVV!" the Boar laughed, swinging her fist like a large pendulum towards the Inu. It made contact on his upper back and he yelped as he began to run away, Kagura close behind. So much for not being violent in front of all the people…

Kisa sighed contently as she leaned on Hiro's shoulder. They had just watched the older boy's race around the churning water. She smiled and snuggled to Hiro closer. The Hijitsu looked away when Kisa snuggled closer to him. A vibrant shade of red was planted on his cheeks and he mumbled.

Kisa's orange hair swayed as she looked up. "Eh? Hiro-chan…?" she asked softly, looking into her sweetheart's brown eyes. Hiro's eyes softened as his blush increased. "Nan-Nandemunai, Kisa-chan," he smiled, slowly leaning towards her curious face.

A slight blush reached Kisa as she realized that Hiro was leaning closer to her. Her eyes began to flutter shut as he got closer. Hiro was close to her cheek…to her lips. He blushed profusely as he leaned in more…

"HAHAHA, MARIE! HURRY, GET IT OUT! HAHA! O-OI! WATCH OUT!"

:Thoink:

"Eh? H-Hiro!"

The ball had made contact with Hiro's head and bounced off. It slowly rolled across the sand as Hiro and Kisa were frozen in the position they had been in. The sound of footsteps trudging through water reached the two and Kisa looked up to see a very soaked Momiji and Marie. "Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Marie said profusely, eyes wide. She dipped her head as in a bow a couple of times and reached out to touch Hiro. "I-Is he ok?" she asked concerned. Momiji stuck his tongue out and wiped a wet lock of curly blonde hair from his face. "I tried to warn you guys…Sumimasen…" he said apologetically. He grinned. "Was I…interrupting something?" he asked teasingly.

At this point Hiro looked up finally and glared at Momiji. Momiji took a step back, his soft eyes wide, a smile on his mouth. "Haha, Sumimasen, Hiro-chan. That's all I can say to y--"

"For one thing, why would you throw a freakin ball on the beach? That could have hit someone else! That wouldn't have been good to hit a complete stranger, usagi, and-"

Marie interjected. "Oh, please, it was me. Not Momiji. I threw the ball! It was getting carried out by the tide and well, that would be polluting and I didn't want to lose Momiji's ball, and," she continued blushing, knowing that she was rambling.

Hiro stared at her with big eyes as he watched her ramble. He put a hand out for her to stop and she did so. "It's…ok. It didn't hurt," he mumbled, sitting back down with Kisa and entwining his fingers with hers. Marie's hazel eyes widened and she smiled. "Arigatou."

Momiji exchanged a smile with Kisa and then looked up towards the sky. "It's getting dark," he commented, looking at the sun's descent from the sky. The other three nodded. Suddenly, lights flashed on and the group's eyes widened in surprise and delight. A bonfire started soon after, the big raging fire attracting the four to its flames. They laughed as they began making their way there.

"Momiji? Kisa? Minna?" a sweet voice asked. The tousled-haired blonde looked back and he smiled happily. "Tohru!" The Onigiri smiled, still holding her beloved's hand. "We say the bonfire and came back," Yuki smiled. Momiji laughed. "Ah, came back from where? Ne, Tohru? Yuki?" Seeing the two's slightly blushing faces, the Usagi laughed heartedly.

"Let's go towards the fire, ne?" Kisa suggested. The rest nodded and soon saw the other four. The larger group began laughing and giggling, dancing 'round the bonfire along with others. Kagura and Shigure met up with them and joined in.

Yuki twirled and spinned Tohru, danced around her, picked her up, everything and so did the other couples. Kisa and Hiro stomped their feet around each other as if they were Indians. Momiji danced with Tohru and even twisted and ran around Marie. Shigure…well…let's say he _tried_ to dance with Tohru…

The large group danced and danced and danced. They were having so much fun, it seemed like no one was watching. They were in their own world. Like that saying, dance like no one is watching!

But what they didn't know was that someone was…

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! 3333**

**Check out my other stories!**


	15. Not a Silly Crush

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 15Not a Silly Crush

"Hahaha! My feet hurttt!"

"Shut up, you bratty usagi!"

"Did Momiji strike a nerve, Kyonkichi?"

"AUGH! THIS FAMILY!"

"Orange-top! Don't be mean…"

"…"

"Hai, Kyooo! Arigatou, Ari-chan! Kyo's a meanie-head."

"ACT YOUR AGE, USAGI!"

"Kyo ,dear, **you're** the one not acting your age. Yelling at Momiji-chan like that…please keep your voice down, ne? It's embarrassing…you're really letting me down… Though **I'd** still love you no matter what happened. Ever since we were kids, Kyo, I--"

"NANI! You hateful sow! …! Ah…iie…Kagura!"

"KYOOO, I WAS JUST DISCIPLINING YOU! I WANT YOU TO TURN OUT RIGHT, HAI!"

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, WOMAN!"

"Oi! Stop yelling! Marie-chan is sleeping!"

All heads turned to the persistent Usagi who was carefully holding the slumbering Marie away from his body. He gave everyone a playful stern look and stuck out his tongue. "I wouldn't want to wake her…" he said softly, looking at the blonde girl. Haru repressed a snicker and instead smiled while Yuki and Tohru exchanged knowing glances.

After the silence prolonged for a while, Momiji looked up at everyone, an evident red blush staining his cheeks. "I…OI, what are you guys looking at! I-I just don't want to wake her, beca--"

Everyone was still looking at him and Momiji turned, trying to conceal his cute blush. Tohru smiled and un-entwined her fingers with Yuki's to stand by Momiji.

"Oi, Haru and I are going to take them home," Kyo said gruffly, pointing back to Tohru's best friends, Uo and Hana. The rest of the group nodded and Kyo turned to look lovingly upon Uo, who in turn blushed. Tohru nodded and walked over to give the two girls a hug. "We must hang out again soon!" she smiled. "Hai, maybe before the dance? We're all going, right?" Hana asked. Uo nodded and smiled, linking her arms with Kyo and Hana. "Well, I'll see you around, Tohru?"

The Onigiri nodded and waved them off as they walked away. After a while, she turned back to Yuki and everyone and smiled. "Who's the nest to drop off?" she asked. Kagura smiled. "If you don't mind, I can go ahead and walk home. We aren't far away." Truly, they weren't. It was only a few blocks down. But Tohru wasn't convinced. "Are you sure, Kagura?" she asked softly. Kagura nodded.

"Ma…if you're sure…" Tohru replied. "Bye…" Kagura said, hugging everyone she could. After they saw her walk off, they turned to Momiji. "Do you need some help, Momiji?" Yuki asked. Momiji shook his head no. "Arigatou…ah but…I don't know where Marie lives…" he said suddenly, sweat dropping. Everyone sweat dropped. "Ano…maybe you should wake her, Momiji-chan?" Momiji looked undecided for a bit until he nodded.

"Marie-chan?" he asked softly, moving a piece of wet blonde hair from her face. The blonde stirred and mumbled, and then her eyes fluttered open. "EH?" she asked, looking around her. She blushed. "You fell asleep when people were sharing stories," he laughed. Marie blushed brightly and put a hand to her face. "M-my bag?"

Shigure nodded and handed her the small handbag. "Ano, arigatou! I must be getting home now," she mumbled, bowing her head. "Ah…Marie-chan…we were going to escort you home," Momiji said. "Oh…ma, there's no need. Sumimasen. I took up your time!" she explained.

Momiji shook his head. "Iie…it's late. I-We wouldn't want you to get hurt, ne?" Marie blushed. Momiji closed his eyes and then offered her a lop-sided grin.

"Hmmm…. Momiji, maybe you should just walk Marie home. I'm getting tired," Shigure said cunningly. Momiji slightly blushed and nodded. "Hai." Tohru glanced up at Shigure, slightly confused and Shigure nudged her. A smile broke across the onigiri's face and she nodded. "Bye, Momiji-chan! Call when you get home, ne?" Tohru asked sweetly.

Momiji nodded and reached for Marie's hand. "Ready?" he asked. Marie blushed and nodded and the two groups went their separate ways.

OOOOOOO

"M-Momiji…" Marie started as they neared her house. "Hai?" Momiji asked, turning to her. Marie looked at him for a while. She thought he was the most adorable boy she had ever seen. So what if she was almost a year younger than him? She really liked him. Though she didn't know if he liked her back… After all, it had only been a day or two…

Marie bit her lip as she glanced towards her house. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Arigatou…for taking me home. I really appreciate it," she said slowly. Momiji smiled and was about to speak when Marie laid a warm finger on his lips. "And…I have this…this feeling towards you."

_"Every since the beginning when I saw you. You looked so gloomy on that roller coaster ride. I myself was depressed… And you looked so cute and sad…I just wanted to bring a smile to your face. Your caring laid back attitude made me smile and your laugh seemed to brighten my moment. At first I believed it was a silly crush, but now…"_

Momiji's eyes widened as he just looked at Marie. It seemed she was in deep thought. He himself was blushing. The girl looked like she was about to open her mouth and Momiji waited. "What I'm trying to say is that…well at first I thought it was a crush but…I think I like you…more…more than just a friend," she finished slowly.

Her hazel eyes met his light brown ones and Marie was captivated. She sensed Momiji's blush but…she was too mesmerized. She stood up on her tip toes and removed the finger from his lips. Then, she softly brushed her lips against his. She felt Momiji flinch and her heart twisted. She quickly stepped back, hand on her beating heart.

"Sumimasen…" she said as she looked down. She bit back childish tears. _Why was I so stupid?_ "Goodbye…"

Marie ran back. This was probably the end. She wouldn't be able to see Momiji's boyish grin anymore, see the way Yuki and Tohru adored each other; you could just see it in their eyes. She would miss the way Kyo would blush when his girlfriend spoke to him, the way Kisa and Hiro showed their affection, and the others. It was a very warm family…

"WAIT!"

She stopped just as her fingers hit the doorknob. Momiji took in a deep breath, his brown eyes wide, though Marie couldn't see for she was still not facing him. The girl also took a big breath. "Hai, Momiji?" she asked, her voice quivering. She heard footsteps behind her and tried to stop her shaking body.

Marie felt Momiji's warm breath tickling her ear and she sighed. "Marie-chan?" an uncertain voice asked. "Hai…?"

Momiji sighed. "Marie-chan…will you…go to the dance with me this Saturday?" he asked softly. Marie's heart fluttered and she smiled. "Hai, Momiji! Arigatou!" she said happily. She was about to turn when the lights flickered on in her house. She gasped. "I forgot it was so late! Oh my gosh! Bye, Momiji!" she said quickly before Momiji could put in another word.

She opened the door and waved before shutting it. Momiji stood there speechless. He blushed and made a lopsided grin. Then the Usagi headed back home.

OOOOOOO

"Ah…it's good to be home," a weary voice said. The Prince brushed a piece of cool violet hair from his tired face. "Hai, Yuki," Tohru smiled, also tired. "I'm exhausted, so I believe I'll retire for the night, ne?" the Inu said, walking to his room. "Goodnight!" "Goodnight!" the two called back.

Yuki and Tohru both looked at each other, their lids low so that they almost covered the eye. Seeing each other like this, they chuckled together. Yuki closed his eyes.

"Ah, Tohru-hime," he whispered sleepily, grabbing for the girl's dainty hands. Tohru smiled and closed her chocolate eyes. "Hmmm?" she murmured dreamily. "Ashiteruuu…" Yuki sang softly, kissing the knuckles of Tohru's hands.

Tohru grinned happily and placed her forehead on Yuki's. "You are amazing," she concluded after a while. Yuki smiled. "So are--"

Bring, bring!

"AY!" Tohru shrieked, startled. Yuki immediately looked up towards the phone, his hair over his eyes. "Eh? I'll get it," he mumbled. Tohru remembered something and made a small gasp.

"It must be Momiji-kun. I told him to call when he arrived home safely," she realized, softly smiling. "This late?" he asked, grinning. He picked up the ringing phone and handed it to Tohru.

"Moshi Moshi(I think that's what you say…something like that)?" she asked.

"Oi, it's me. I'm home," a cheerful voice answered.

Tohru smiled. "Good, now off to bed, ne? It's late. Hee hee, I know I'm going to bed," she chuckled.

A laugh was heard on the other end and Momiji smiled. "Hai, it is late. Ma, good night Tohruuu!" he sang softly.

Tohru closed her chocolate eyes. "Night…" She hung up the phone and turned to Yuki. "He's home safely," she said quietly. Yuki made a stern nod and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Goodnight, love," he said softly. Tohru smiled, knowing he would be out of it at any moment.

"Hai." She walked with him upstairs and Yuki kissed her once more before heading to his room. Tohru smiled as she buried herself under the covers of her soft bed. _"Another wonderful day…"_

OOOOOOO

Footsteps echoed off a cold wood floor as a slender female glided across it. Her robes dragged on the wood, making a soft whoosh. She turned as she heard flapping of wings towards the window.

Dark, cold eyes narrowed at finding out it was only a small bird. "My beloved Jyuunishi…all mine…" she murmured softly, almost humming the words in a sort of rhythmic chant. Sohma Akito neared the window and looked out over the sill. It was dark, but the woman dug her fingers into the dirt below. She looked at her hands with disgust before burrowing back in. Akito's long nails hit a solid object and a delicate smile formed on her pale lips.

It was the necklace that had been frantically buried before…

But now…it was breaking…


	16. Snow on Snow

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 16

Footsteps echoed off a cold wood floor as a slender female glided across it. Her robes dragged on the wood, making a soft whoosh. She turned as she heard flapping of wings towards the window.

Dark, cold eyes narrowed at finding out it was only a small bird. "My beloved Jyuunishi…all mine…" she murmured softly, almost humming the words in a sort of rhythmic chant. Sohma Akito neared the window and looked out over the sill. It was dark, but the woman dug her fingers into the dirt below. She looked at her hands with disgust before burrowing back in. Akito's long nails hit a solid object and a delicate smile formed on her pale lips.

It was the necklace that had been frantically buried before…

But now…it was breaking…

The woman's eyes widened as she held the necklace up for her to see. The Nezumi charm was shattering in the wind… _My beloved Yuki_…

"Iie!" Akito screeched, holding the trinket close to her frail body. She slowly closed the window. A candle flickered in the other side of the room, and Akito watched it for a while, the dancing flames. A sigh escaped those worn cold lips as the god sat on a futon. Again she turned to look at the necklace in her hands. She winced and her eyes narrowed. Spreading the long necklace across the floor, she sat in the middle, looking at all of them. Each one had a piece missing or at least a tear in the hard medallion.

Frantically, Akito brushed her dark hair back. Just as she expected…the Rooster medallion was broken completely. Straight down the middle. Slowly the god traced her fingers around it and curiously began to move the almost fallen off piece away.

_"If this necklace symbolizes the trapped Jyuunishi spirits, then Kureno's is already gone. This is why it is broken… So what would it matter if I was to-"_

A bright shimmer interrupted Akito's thoughts and she shielded her weak eyes. Gingerly, her widened eyes looked back upon the scene. The object was glowing…but no longer was it a big, chained, trapped medallion. It was a single crystal heart… A glowing crystal heart. The misty clear aura of it grew wider as Akito looked on in horror. Slowly, it hit a hard medallion, the Inu.

_"Iie…Shigure!"_

The Inu medallion began to glow. The glow connected itself to the Boar medallion by the chains that held them all together. Again this happened to every single medallion. Akito's hands trembled. Should she reach out and grasp them? They were spreading! Kureno's crystal heart was glowing with such brightness…

Why?

What was happening?

When Akito turned back, extreme fury hit her features as she saw the Neko medallion, hanging on to the chain by the side not in the circle, beginning to glow.

"IIIEEE!" Akito screeched, slapping her hand on it. Instantly, all the glowing stopped. Kureno's let out a faint glow before stopping. The crystal still sparkled but, the bright glow was gone. Akito trembled, shocked completely. Bits of the medallion she had just smashed lay beside her, and she hesitantly lifted her palm. It was still together, but barely. Shock, horror, and slight relief filled Akito as she let out a cackle. She continued to laugh until she wheezed.

"Akito?"

Narrowed dark eyes looked up at the Tatsu. Another laugh escaped Akito's now bluish pale lips before she collapsed to the floor. There lay her shivering body, in the middle of her Jyuunishi.

OOOOO

"Akito? Akito…wake up."

Akito's cold eyes opened. She registered that she was no longer in the middle of her beloved Jyuunishi, but positioned on Hatori's lap. She sighed. "Akito…" Hatori tried once again, seeing that she was awake. "Hatori did you see? Did you see it?"

Registering that Akito meant the necklace, Hatori slowly nodded. Akito's face went up in rage and she turned to grab Hatori's collar. "Nani? What did you do with it, Tatsu?" Hatori's dark eyes widened and he looked directly into the god's angry eyes. "It is in the main house still, Akito, if that is what you mean," he replied sternly.

"I…WANT…IT…NOW," the god said dangerously. Seeing the weariness in Hatori's eyes, she calmed slightly. "Ugh," she breathed as she let herself lay in Hatori's lap. A frail hand covered her eye and moved her dark locks back from her face. Hatori sighed with relief and weariness. This had to stop soon…

Gingerly, he wrapped his arms around his god. Why couldn't things go back to normal? Not the sick, almost crazy Akito now…not the cold one that Yuki has known to torment him all these years…. The…the true Akito? Was that really the correct way to say it? Hatori made another sigh into the god's dark hair.

Why…why did Akito have to harden over the years…resulting in the horrible…horrible mononoke she was now. Hatori tightened his grip around the petite woman. He hated seeing her change like this…when he knew how she used to be. And it was times like this, when he was so weary, that he almost broke down from stress.

"Hatori?" a soft voice whispered concerned.

Hatori slowly lifted his head to meet the god's turned face. A look of…of innocence was spread across those distantly cold features. A concerned face. Almost like Akito…felt bad. But it would always start like this…. Then the god would revert back and almost break his heart.

Speaking of hearts…

That crystal heart was so peculiar…

"Sumimasen…ne? I'm so unusual lately…" the head of the family whispered into Hatori's ear. Her cold lips almost made Hatori cringe, but like Akito had said before, he was like icy snow. Snow on snow would not affect him…

Akito's lip then brushed against Hatori's cheek. Then the god leaned up and stood, face down, a smirk on her lips. "I'd…like to be left alone now, Hatori…" she whispered.

Hatori nodded and got up from the futon. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Akito still stood standing, fists clenched, body shaking. Her fingernails dug into her skin and…a small trickle of water dripped from her eyes as Akito grabbed for the pillow Hatori had been laying on. She hugged it remorsefully.

_"Sumimasen…"_

The god gritted her teeth as she let out a cry of anguish, hurling the pillow away from her. "KUSO!" She collapsed on the futon, muttering curses as pain hit her body and heart and tears ran down her face.

OOOOO

The moon shone brightly in the darkness. Soon, it slowly made its way down. The sun began to rise, its rays shining brightly across the land. A new day arrived…

An exciting new day. With surprises lurking over the horizon…


	17. Ayame's Grand Entrance

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does! I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 17-Ayame's Grand Entrance

The moon shone brightly in the darkness. Soon, it slowly made its way down. The sun began to rise, its rays shining brightly across the land. A new day arrived…

An exciting new day. With surprises lurking over the horizon…

Kyo Sohma awoke early in the morning. He pushed the covers off his body and stretched his arms in the air. His hair was messily sprawled over his forehead and eyes and he drowsily pushed it back so that he could see. His eyes weren't all the way open, due to tiredness. He sighed as he got up.

When he walked to the kitchen, he could already smell food. _Tohru…_ The Neko peered around the kitchen door and saw her, cooking away. A thought crossed his mind and he walked in. "Morning, Tohru," he said, leaning against a counter.

He saw the Onigiri jump slightly and he grinned. "Good morning, Kyo! You kinda startled me there. Did you sleep well?" she asked cheerfully. Kyo affectionately smiled, "Hai." Tohru returned the smile and then went back to cooking. Kyo was about to head for the door when-

"You guys didn't tell me about a masquerade!" a loud, boisterous voice announced. "Aye…" Kyo sighed unhappily, putting a hand to his head.

"Now, now, Kyonkichi! Let's not act like this! A masquerade is a night for…for MANLY ROMANCE!" Kyo sweat dropped.

"NANI? MANLY ROMANCE! YOU MUST BE CRAZY, HEBI! AND STOP CALLING ME KYONKICHI!"

"Well," stated Ayame Sohma, "I think Kyonkichi is a perfect name for you. Oh, Tohru, Tohru, how have you been!" he asked, randomly switching the conversation to Tohru. "Ano?" Tohru asked, blushing. She smiled. "Konichiwa, Ayame-kun! You're just in time for breakfast!" "At least someone is happy to see me," pouted Ayame as he observed Tohru's cooking.

"What's all the racket?"

Ayame turned and smiled. "Oh, dear brother!" he exclaimed, latching on to Yuki's arm. Yuki's violet eyes widened and he glared at the Hebi tiredly. "Nii-san!" he whined, pulling his arm out of Ayame's grasp.

"Yuki, that is no way to treat you're brother. I--" he stopped. Shigure walked in the kitchen, looking slightly startled. "Gure!" Ayame grinned.

"Have you been thinking about me, Gure? You didn't cheat on me when you went to the beach yesterday, ne?" he said, melodic music in the background. The scene switched to Shigure. "Of course not, Aaya. My heart will always belong to you; you always know how to make it soar." The two adults stood by each other.

"All right!" they announced, their thumbs up. Everyone in the kitchen sweat dropped. "Geez," Yuki said, going to offer Tohru help with cooking. "No, seriously," Ayame began, making everyone stop.

"Why **didn't** you tell me!" he shouted dramatically, putting a hand over his heart. "Tell you what?" asked an exasperated Kyo.

"That there was a masquerade!" "Ano…" Tohru started, placing the plates down on the table. "Hai? You're right! I will definitely make your costumes!" he announced happily. "NANI?" Yuki and Kyo yelled simultaneously.

"Sugoi! Really, Ayame-kun?" Tohru asked, setting the last of the plates onto the table with help from Yuki. Ayame nodded and laughed. "We shall visit my shop when breakfast is over! Tohru-chan, dear, you wouldn't mind calling everyone who wants to go and telling them to come to my shop, ne? And while you're at it, some tea please," he grinned, sitting down and tapping his hand against the table.

Yuki and Kyo gave him dangerous looks. "Nani?" Ayame asked, raising his hands in the air. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I Gure?" Shigure smiled and took a bite of his food.

The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly. And obnoxiously as the two eighteen year olds would say. Tohru had called Marie and asked if she would visit.

"_Moshi, Moshi?"_

"_Konichiwa. Is this Marie-chan?"_

"_Ano? Hai. Who's this?"_

"_Tohru-chan."_

"_Oh! Konichiwa, Tohru-chan!"_

"_Oi, would you mind dropping by a shop real fast? Yuki's brother owns it and he wants to make masquerade costumes. That is if you don't already have one."_

"_Eek! I completely forgot, Tohru-chan! Arigatou, are you sure?"_

"_Hai! Here are the directions…."_

When Marie had arrived, everyone greeted and introduced her to the others. Soon Kisa and Hiro arrived, followed by Arisa and Saki later. The others would meet everyone there.

Ayame dragged them to his shop, flamboyantly talking all the while, where he began to take measurements. "Ah, Tohru-chan!" Mine exclaimed, helping Ayame by taking the girl's measurements. "You have such a cute figure!"

Tohru blushed. "Ano? Iie! Iie, I-"

"Hai, she does," a smooth voice said. Tohru looked to it, blushing and saw Yuki smiling affectionately at her. Her blush increased and she smiled. "A-A-Arigatou," she said shyly.

Mine giggled. "Silly Tohru-chan!" she laughed. She finished up the measurements and moved on to Kisa. Tohru smiled happily and looked around the store.

There was so much cute stuff…but now that she knew what it was used for, she wasn't sure anymore if she'd buy it. She giggled to herself.

"Are you gonna buy some?" a husky voice asked behind her. The figure wrapped its arms around Tohru's shoulders, and Tohru made a small eep, her blush coming back. She laughed. "Yuki! Seriously?" she laughed.

Yuki shrugged behind her and chuckled. "Iie. You look perfect the way you are now." Tohru smiled, snuggling into the crook of Yuki's arm, not into his chest. It was hard to find a good spot without him transforming.

Tohru sighed contently. They stayed that way for a while until Ayame called them all over to talk about the costumes. "Now if you would have told me sooner, they would have been ready today!" he exclaimed. Yuki and Kyo sweat dropped. "Just. Tell. Us," they said frustratingly. Ayame laughed and brushed a long lock of silver hair from off his shoulder.

"They will possibly be ready on Friday. LATE Friday. Or early Saturday. So many costumes and so little time, ne? But they will be grand!" he grinned. Tohru grimaced. "Ah…Ayame-kun, if it's too much trouble for you…ano…it's such a short time and all and I don't want to…overwork you or…ano…anything…?" she said, her words coming out as more of a question.

Ayame's golden eyes widened and he gazed at Tohru, trying to find her words. He grinned. "Arigatou, Tohru," he said seriously and gently. Tohru looked up at him, chocolate eyes wide. The Hebi smiled.

"But that will not be necessary because, great costumer I am, I, with help from my lovely assistant Mine, will finish these costumes, gorgeous intricate costumes they will be, and you will wear them to the masquerade post haste where you will dine and divulge in ROMANCE!" he exclaimed dramatically, hand over his heart.

Shigure chuckled. "That's a mouthful of words in one sentence, Aaya." Ayame smirked. "But hence, it is true; they will be perfect and finished." Ayame then decided that everyone should stop by his shop on their free time to look at the design he would first sketch out, or to try it on and see if it fit.

Everyone looked very excited about this. They all giggled and laughed as they walked out. When they left, Mine looked at Ayame uncertainty. "Ayame…are we going to-" "Truthfully, I don't know. But, I believe we'll have fun making these, ne?" Mine gazed at Ayame and smiled. "'Course!" she grinned. They walked back into the shop and began discussing.

OOOOO

Back at Shigure's, everyone, except Marie, were invited to stay for dinner. The other three occupants of the house had merely stared at her, wondering why she invited so many but shrugged it off. They were talking about Tohru after all. But why would she want to got to the trouble of cooking so much food?

Later, when everyone was watching a movie, Tohru confronted Yuki. "Yuki?" she called sweetly and hesitantly. Yuki turned to her, amethyst eyes concerned. "Hai? Are you okay?" Tohru smiled at him.

"Hai, ano…I was wondering if anything was ready to pick at the base. Yuki smiled and held out his arm to her. "Want to go look?" She nodded and grabbed a basket. Then the Onigiri linked her arm into his.

Together they began to walk off, talking about the masquerade, Ayame and the costumes, everyone, and just random things. Tohru and Yuki could talk for hours, just enjoying each other's company.

When they arrived at the base, both young adults grinned proudly. The base was larger, having many veggies and fruits. They chuckled and began looking around.

"Tohru, some of the strawberries look ready," Yuki mentioned, looking at the little red fruit. "And the grapes too," Tohru added. The two went back and forth, talking about all the fruits and vegetables that were and weren't ready.

When they finally were ready to pick the food, Tohru grabbed the basket. Yuki would pick the provisions and then hand them to Tohru, who would put them in the basket. When the basket was almost full, Tohru smiled. "That's enough."

The Onigiri smiled at the Nezumi, who in turn walked towards her. He gently held the side of her head and Tohru instinctively put the basket on the floor. Yuki smiled as he planted a kiss on Tohru's forehead.

"I'm so very lucky to have you, Tohru-hime," he whispered into her ear, face close to hers. Tohru's heart sped up, as it always did when her and Yuki were alone like this.

"I'm lucky to have you too, Yuki. I don't know what I'd do without you," she breathed. Yuki placed his hands on Tohru's shoulders as he kissed her lips.

Tohru brought her hands up to hold Yuki's arms in place. The Prince then broke the kiss, looking longingly at Tohru. The female blushed and softly brushed her lips against his, retreating her head back after she did so. The next soft kiss she gave was intensified when Yuki didn't let her pull away.

"Mmm…" Yuki murmured in his throat. They both pulled away, eyes shiny and sparkling happily. Yuki smiled contently and extended a hand for Tohru. She smiled a heart-warming smile and after grabbing the basket, gave her other hand to Yuki.

They walked in silence for a while until the saw the house. "So, Tohru-hime, what is all this food for?" he asked. "Would you like me to help, because that's a lot of people to cook for. I know you did it for Shigure's party, but--"

He silenced as Tohru softly put a finger to his lips. She giggled. "I got it, but arigatou, my prince," she grinned. Yuki blushed and smiled. He opened the door for her and walked her into the kitchen. "If you need me, I'll be with the others or in my room," he grinned.

Tohru nodded. "Work your magic, Tohru-hime." Tohru smiled contently and put her serious face on. Then she began to slice, cut, and other things. Tonight would be a feast, Tohru would make sure that would happen. She would put her cooking skills to the test she would…prepare herself for tomorrow.

She was so nervous, she wasn't even sure if she'd go through with it. But when she had gotten the wristbands, she had signed up. "No turning back," she thought quietly as she began to boil some water.

"_I wonder what we have to cook tomorrow. Will they give us something to cook? Or do we have to go there and cook whatever? Will we have to do a three course meal? Or just an entrée What's the time limit? What--"_

"Itte!" she yelped as she burnt her finger. She instinctively put her sore finger to her mouth, wincing. The Onigiri sighed and washed her hands, letting the cool water run over her injured finger. She'd have to be more careful, and not zone out like she always did. Tohru smiled apologetically. She then got back to work. She'd put some burn cream on it later or something.

* * *

Hey! Sorry it's been so long! Did everyone have a great New Years and Christmas/Kwanzaa/etc. I tired to write a longer chappie in excise for me not posting for a while. But…sigh…I just haven't been up to this story anymore. 

I have lots of new stories on my mind, and the more I think of them, the more it's hard for me to write this. But I promise I will finish it. I'll never leave a story unfinished. Thanks to my reviewers who have stuck with this story, it means a lot. Oh, and lots of people were like…um… on my last chappie, but you'll find more out about the stuff in it. Hmmm...also, since school is starting, I'm not gonna update till I have at least 115 reviews.Evil...ne? )

Thanks again! I hope you liked this one! 3

Happy New Year.XD


	18. Burning Doubts

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 18A Burning Doubt

"Here it is!" Tohru called, bringing a platter in from the kitchen. She grinned triumphantly when she saw everyone's shocked and appreciative faces. "Tohru, it looks wonderful!" Kagura stated breathlessly, standing up to help Tohru.

Tohru shook her head. "Iie, Kagura-chan, I got it. Arigatou." She set the steaming food on the table and then went back to get the many more dishes. Every time one was brought out, the others' eyes would get big in hunger and disbelief.

Finally, Tohru sat down, a pleased smile on her face. Everyone returned her grin. "It looks scrumptious, Tohru," Shigure said, sniffing the food and grabbing his chopsticks. Everyone agreed and nodded. "Well let's say blessing!" Momiji sang delightedly, folding his hands.

After blessing, they dug in. At times, they would compliment her cooking, but other times the family was too busy chewing.

When dinner was over, everyone left to go home. Tohru waved them off and then smiled, walking into the bathroom and putting the cream on the tip of her burned finger. Everyone seemed pretty sleepy after that, a day with Ayame had worn then out the two teens said and so the four decided to call it a day.

"_Besides,_ Tohru thought, _I need to rest for tomorrow."_

Tomorrow….tomorrow…. Tomorrow was tomorrow. It was right around the corner. Tohru frowned. She wasn't good at competing…not at all. And she didn't know why she was so nervous. It wasn't as if her life depended on it or something.

Slowly, she stepped into her room. She looked into the mirror, doubting herself. She was just an ordinary girl, she couldn't win a competition. They would probably laugh at her. Tohru frowned and fingered her brunette hair.

Her eyes were brown, hair brown, skin light. She wasn't anything special. Tohru sighed and got into her bed, drawing the covers up to her chin protectively. The Onigiri flipped the light off from the light switch by her bed. "Goodnight Mom…" she whispered, letting her long lashes hide her eyes as she closed them. Soon, she drifted off into sleep.

OOOOO

Morning seemed to have come quickly. Again, thoughts ran through her mind. _"I don't know if I can do this…I mean…there are probably people so much better than me…I'm sure professional chefs will be there…and I'm just a girl with a hobby."_

She made her way into the kitchen where she began boiling water to make some tea. More thoughts ran through her mind, distracting her. She got out a cup and tea packet, shaking it as she continued thinking. It was as if she was a robot; her mind was elsewhere but her body was still functioning.

Finally, she grabbed the handle of the pot to pour the steaming water into her cup. Her chocolate orbs eyed the steam wafting from the liquid and she placed the packet in. After this, she leaned against the counter, elbows propped on the surface, waiting for the tea to spread. _"This won't work. I'll just go and quit. I'll say, 'I'm sorry, but I don't think-'…. Don't think I could do this…"_

But another voice argued with her. _"Stop second-guessing yourself. That's all you're doing."_ Chocolate eyes glazed from intense thinking and debating. She reached for the still steaming cup of tea. Then, she placed it to her lips and tilted the edge.

Eyes widened as she snapped back into steaming hot reality. The liquid was burning her lips, throat! She let out a yelp and dropped the cup on the counter, its boiling contents flowing onto her hand and clothes. The cup also had a piece broken off now. And how it burned!

Tohru bit her lip to hold back frustrated tears. She sighed and picked up the piece, placing it in the cup. Then she cleaned up the puddle of tea. She touched the side of her hand and winced. And she had just hurt herself yesterday. "Why me?" Tohru whispered, whining. She cradled her injured hand in her other hand and walked up the stairs towards her room so that she could change.

OOOOO

"Found it…" Tohru whispered to herself. She had been in search of the burn cream for the last few minutes. She had forgotten where she had placed it yesterday, thoughts clouding her mind. She squeezed some of the small tube's contents onto her pink hand.

"Tohru-chan?"

"EEK!"

Shigure bent down and got the small tube. He stood back up and read the label. "Burn cream?" he asked, looking at Tohru. Tohru blushed and diverted her eyes away, embarrassed.

"I-iie, I'm ok, Shigure! I was making tea and I spilled it and oh, I broke part of the cup so I'll buy a new one and I…I was zoning out. It's just a small burn," she reassured, babbling quickly, as she massaged the cream onto the side of her finger and hand.

The Inu approached her and put the cream on the side of the sink. Gently, he reached for her hand, looking at it with concern. "Hai…just be more careful, Tohru-chan." Tohru nodded, smiling softly. "Arigatou…for caring, Shigure."

Shigure looked up from where he was observing Tohru's hand. "Oh…ma, Tohru, of course I care about my precious flower. We all care about you. We just want you to take care of yourself. You work so hard," he replied warmly.

Tohru blushed, truly touched by what he said. She had known that the Sohmas cared for her…but to actually hear it made her feel so warm and content inside. She smiled happily, feeling much better, and chuckled. "Arigatou," she repeated.

Shigure grinned lopsidedly. "And also, yesterday's dinner was excellent! May I ask what the occasion was? Have you finally decided to agree to be my bride?" he asked, breaking the sweet mood and turning it into another slight playful Shigure moment.

Tohru's eyes widened at the sudden topic change and she bust out laughing, along with Shigure. It had been a while since he had brought that up without getting whacked in the head. She smiled gratefully along with Shigure. "You cheered me right up, Shigure. I-oh! I know! I'll make you something special. Want anything?"

"Ma, actually Tohru, I'm going to go out of the house early today. I thought I'd let you know. Are you staying here today?" Tohru blinked. "Oh, okay. Ano…iie, I entered myself into the cooking contest…you know…at the Tokyo Buildings?"

Shigure's eyes flickered with recognition. "Oh, I see. Hai, I wish you luck, Tohru-chan. I hope you win. Scratch that, I know you will win. Maybe I'll make it there to watch your victory."

Tohru grinned. "I'd like that." Shigure nodded and began walking off towards the door. He slid it open and then turned his head. "Oh, and Tohru?"

"Hai?"

"Take care of yourself, and blow them all away."

Tohru blushed again and smiled. It was a great feeling, hearing such words out loud. It was how she felt with Yuki except, with Shigure and when it was with others, it was like a family member backing you up.

At that moment, Tohru missed her father terribly, though she had little memories of him. But Shigure was a wonderful father-figure anyway…. Well, sometimes…when he wasn't a hentai.

"Hai, arigatou! Be safe!"

Shigure smiled and walked out. Tohru was left there, a smile plastered on her face. She chuckled and finished bandaging her hand.

OOOOO

When Tohru walked back down to make breakfast, she had heard noise coming from outside. Curious, the girl had gone to take a peek. The sky was beginning to fill with light, the sun coming up to greet day. And just a few feet away stood Kyo, loose clothing on his lean tan body.

He was punching into the air, his tanned muscles using their strength to propel his fist forward. His orange hair was tousled from the workout.

Tohru watched in fascination as he kicked, punched, trained. She had seen him train before, but it always fascinated her when either Kyo or Yuki trained. It was such a hard sport, requiring much flexibility.

It was a _competition_…

Tohru frowned, not liking that word at the time. Smiling at the hard-working Kyo, who was still focused on training not on her, she went back inside to make breakfast.

OOOOO

Tohru looked at Yuki as he came downstairs. She had made a rather simple breakfast, though it was filling. She was feeling strangely confident from her talk with Shigure. She grinned as he walked down the stairs. "Yuki!" she greeted happily.

The violet-gray haired young man smiled at her lovingly. "Tohru," he replied fondly. She escorted him to the table and then walked outside.

"Are you coming too, Kyo-nii?" Kyo looked towards Tohru from where he was training. He put his leg down and grinned. "Hai." Together they walked in to join the other at the table.


	19. Cookies and Cakes and Pies, OH MY!

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 19Cookies and Cakes and Pies, Oh My!

Beeeeep. Beeep. Beeeep.

:SMACK:

A dainty hand went flying to shush the annoying beep of the alarm clock. The brunette female shifted under the covers, dropping her hand off the alarm till it was just dangling.

An audible sigh was heard right before the covers were flung off her body. Tohru Honda awoke from her nap. She stretched and checked the clock. 1:30. Perfect. She had to be there at 3:30, and the gig started at 4:00.

She smiled as she grabbed a towel for her bath. Tohru turned the water on and waited till it filled before getting in. There she thought about the two young men downstairs. Kyo and Yuki had persuaded her to take a two hour nap. They were so gently persistent…

_Tohru looked at Yuki as he came downstairs. She had made a rather simple breakfast, though it was filling. She was feeling strangely confident from her talk with Shigure. She grinned as he walked down the stairs. "Yuki!" she greeted happily._

_The violet-gray haired young man smiled at her lovingly. "Tohru," he replied fondly. She escorted him to the table and then walked outside._

"_Are you coming too, Kyo-nii?" Kyo looked towards Tohru from where he was training. He put his leg down and grinned. "Hai." Together they walked in to join the other at the table._

_"Eat up, guys. I hope you like it. I mean, it's pretty simple when you look at it, but—" Tohru was stopped when a hand was placed on her own. She traced it back to his owner and saw Kyo's face staring at her. He was chewing his food, while giving her a what-is-up-with-you look. He then squeezed her hand and got back to eating._

_Tohru's heart fluttered. She smiled and then looked at Yuki, he was giving her a knowing warm smile. Tohru warmed up even more, if possible._

_A little while in the meal, Kyo got up and headed to the kitchen. Tohru followed, unsure if she messed up on something. She walked right through the entrance when she came face to face with Kyo. "Eeep!" she yelped, backing into the wall. Kyo followed her, placing an arm above her as he leaned against the wall. He looked down at her with his amber eyes, studying her russet ones._

"_Hey, Tohru-nee…don't you have that…that cooking thing in a few hours?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. Tohru's eyes widened. He remembered? Tohru smiled and made a small nod._

_"Thought so…" was all the Neko said. He looked behind him, to Tohru's surprise and stood up straight, no longer hovering over her protectively._

"_We think you should rest, Tohru-chan," a charming voice said. Tohru looked around Kyo and saw Yuki, with his dirty plate, looking at her. She smiled appreciatively. "Arigatou, but I got to clean--"_

_Kyo stopped her by placing his arm out to block her way. He smiled. "You're not going anywhere except to your room. You want to do your best, iie?" he asked. Tohru teared up slightly at the kindness of the people around her and she sniffed. "Hai, arigatou!"_

Tohru looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled softly. She was wearing a light pink spaghetti-strap sundress over a short sleeved white shirt. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was cute and casual.

like what Kagura has on in Vol. 12, lol, pg 60, lol) 

She made a soft sigh and twirled in the mirror, thinking hopeful and happy thoughts. "I can do this," she said to herself. It was weird that she was nervous… "But this is what I love to do…"

"_Take care of yourself, and blow them all away."_

Tohru smiled. He was right. She chuckled. There was no reason to be nervous. This would be so exciting! With that, she made another little twirl and bounded down the stairs.

OOOOO

Tohru breathed in and out as she stood backstage. Yuki and Kyo had taken her here, and they were sitting in the small audience. Momiji had called earlier and said he was coming too. The brunette wrung her hands and sighed softly.

A man approached her and told her that she was to enter the stage when he name was called and Tohru nodded. Soon, the show began to start. Tohru smiled as she heard the announcer.

"Hellllooo, everyone! Welcome to our first annual cooking contest!" he said. "Now let's meet our most talented contestants!" He grinned and presented them with his hand. "Arina Toshida! Daisuke Ikumi! Mitsuki Takaya! Kumiko Harada! Masaya Tanemura! And Tohru Honda!"

Tohru blushed and stepped out into the light, giving a small shy smile to everyone. "GOO TOHRUUU!" she heard from the audience. Her brown eyes widened and she blushed, chuckling. No doubt it belonged to the rather perky Usagi.

The man continued to talk while all the contestants intently listened. "Reaaadddyyy!" he said, as the opponents walked to their stations. Everyone made a small nod. "GOO!"

OOOOO

Each contestant had been put in charge of a specific meal. Two people covered appetizers, two covered main courses, and two covered the desserts. Tohru had gotten to be one of the ones to bake the desserts. She was allowed to make three different kinds.

Tohru's brow furrowed in concentration. "Hmm…" she murmured as she added a bit of this and that. "Okay, that's in the oven and that's cooling, and now…" she muttered under her breath.

She looked up at the large timer. Eight minutes left till the taste test. Tohru made a determined huff and got back to work. The little buzz on her mini oven went off and she rushed over to it, putting on her pink mitts. There she took out her chocolate cake and sugar cookies. She grinned and walked over to the counter, placing them there.

After getting the food out, it was time to use her creativity. She looked at her materials and grinned mischievously as an idea popped in her head. She drizzled chocolate on the plate and then put the cake on it, topping it with some chocolate icing and strawberries. The girl gently placed it to the side and moved on to the next dish.

She smiled fondly at the cookies. There were thirteen, each shaped into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac, including the Neko. She really didn't know what to do with them; they were cute as it was. Another idea popped into her head and she chuckled. This was proving to be fun.

Tohru arranged the cookies in a circle around the plate. They were each in order. The Onigiri looked at the little Neko cookie, gently holding it in her palm. "Where…?" she began. She smiled and put him right in the circle, in between the Boar and Nezumi. _Where he belongs_, she thought.

She sprinkled powdered sugar on the little animal cookies and then placed that dish to the side. She walked over to the banana pudding. It was perfect just the way it was. She put her three dishes together. They all seemed so perfect.

Tohru looked at the clock. Two minutes left. That gave her enough time to set them on the judging tray. She smiled and began taking the hot plates to the tray, where they would be wheeled to the judges.

OOOOO

Tohru crossed her fingers as she watched the judges eat her food. She was currently watching from backstage, and she was quite nervous. The sudden hand on her shoulder made her jump. "EEK!" she exclaimed, turning around.

The male face behind her chuckled. "Sumimasen," he said. Tohru exhaled. "Oh, Shigure-san, you made it!" "Hai," he replied. "Plus the delicious aroma of food brought me back here."

At this Tohru chuckled. "Ah, I see. Have you seen the others?" The Inu nodded. "They wish you well. Yuki commented that you looked like you were concentrating hard and that you were amazing. Momiji said he smelt banana pudding…" he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

Tohru laughed. "Arigatou for telling me and for coming, Shigure." He smiled. "Of course." After a moment of silence, Shigure turned his dark eyes to the side, looking away from her. "Maa, I see security," he whispered to her, as if it was a big secret. "I better go."

Tohru nodded, laughing slightly, "It'll be over soon." The Inu nodded back to her and quickly scampered out before security got a chance to follow him. Tohru smiled. _Over soon…_

OOOOO

"We had so many talented contestants this year," the head judge announced. "Since this was such a success, I'm delighted to say that we will be doing this same contest next year." Applause was heard and the elderly man smiled. He raised his hand to shush the noise. "I'll now announce our winners."

The points flashed on the TV screen and heads turned eagerly to look. "When we tallied in style and skill, based on the experience you've had and the techniques we saw you perform, my fellow judges and I came up with these results. These show points that are based on a scale of one through ten." The TV screen read:

SkillStyleTotal

1. Mitsuki Takaya100919/20

2. Daisuke Ikumi080917/20

3. Kumiko Harada080715/20

3. Tohru Honda060915/20

5. Masaya Tanemura 070714/20

6. Arina Toshida050813/20

The man continued. "Most importantly, we then tallied on taste and creativity. These by far are the most important in cooking, ne? However, before I announce the winners, we'd like to give out special awards for taste and creativity. We have two here. First, we'd like to recognize Mitsuki Takaya!"

The girl stood up, ebony hair flowing behind her as she walked. She grinned for all the cameras and cheering crowd, then went to go stand next to the judge. Mitsuki Takaya, probably a girl around her early twenties, was far intelligent and skillful in the culinary area. She was well-known in that department.

The judge beamed at her and handed her the award. "This is for her wonderful…" He continued to talk about her prize and food, while Mitsuki smiled. All the others just smiled idiotically, just as if smiling for a picture. It wasn't real; it was just an image shot.

Tohru's chocolate eyes were diverted downward, though a small smile was still kept on her soft pink lips. At the sound of applause, her head snapped up and she began to clap again. She cocked her head to the side curiously, eager to know who won the other one.

_"Takaya-san's had looked so yummy! It was so extravagant and all. Everyone here is amazing. I'm so lucky to be in this, this has been such an experience!"_

The brunette continued to watch as the judge switched cards. The older man smiled at this next one and looked up. "This next dish was very simple. You'd take one look at it and think it was quite easy. But this young woman has formed a twist to the regular ideas of this sweet."

Tohru's eyes widened as her brain began to connect the dots. "Young woman…this sweet…" The Onigiri glanced at the other girl in charge of sweets, the one she was tied with in third place. They exchanged anxious glances and, embarrassed, both turned back around.

Tohru never got a chance to hear what else was said about the dish when she heard:

"…because of her simple but brilliant dish, mustering creativity skillfully, this dish goes to--"

:Looks around area:

I…I'm not dead guys. I'm alive, really.

:Ducks again:

Gomen minna! Gomen gomen gomen. I'm such a lazy person, I never got around to starting the chapter till late last month. And I wanted it to be long to make up for my absence… Anyhoo…sorry for the cliffie. Ja ne.


	20. Congratulations

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 20Congratulations

_The brunette continued to watch as the judge switched cards. The older man smiled at this next one and looked up. "This next dish was very simple. You'd take one look at it and think it was quite easy. But this young woman has formed a twist to the regular ideas of this sweet."_

_Tohru's eyes widened as her brain began to connect the dots. "Young woman…this sweet…" The Onigiri glanced at the other girl in charge of sweets, the one she was tied with in third place. They exchanged anxious glances and, embarrassed, both turned back around._

_Tohru never got a chance to hear what else was said about the dish when she heard:_

_"…because of her simple but brilliant dish, mustering creativity skillfully, this dish goes to--"_

"TOHRU HONDA!"

Tohru's eyes widened and shock flooded into her face. People were cheering, and she could hear the Sohma's loud applause and cheers. Her hands went up to touch her face, and as they did so, she felt the muscles in her mouth form a brilliantly happy smile. Grinning now, Tohru stepped down from the little platform she was on, and strutted up to the judge to claim her prize.

As she arrived next to him, the elderly man smiled and placed the award into her hands. Tohru looked down upon it and admired it. Her fingers traced her name, etched into a golden plate on the front of the award. The symbol at the top was in the shape of a bowl and chopsticks. It was medium in height, and medium-weighted.

She held it in one hand and show-cased it to the audience and cameras with a big smile on her face. Meekly she blushed slightly and stepped back into her normal spot.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the other contestants giving her the look. It was a look full of anxious, now unsure, curiosity. Like, oh, now she's competition. She received an award. We should all look out.

Tohru directly avoided all of them, keeping her brown orbs focused on the judge and the audience, who were now calming. The man cleared his throat and smiled. "Well we've come to the conclusion of our little cooking day, and I'll now announce the third, second, and first prize winners." He opened the envelope and read. "Third place goes tooo…DAISUKE IKUMI!"

The audience roared madly and a thin man in his early-twenties grinned and strutted up to the judge. He was tan-skinned and wore a large white smile that shone in the light. His dark brown hair was long and almost covered his green eyes. He waved the award happily in the air. The judge leaned the microphone into his mouth and Daisuke looked down into it. As he looked back up to the audience, he leaned down and it seemed as if he would eat the mic, it was so close.

"Ano…hey, there," he said huskily, which made his friends yell his name. He grinned again and spoke once more. "Arigatou to everyone, friends and family. And to this competition." It was short and sweet, and with a brief wave, the brunette Daisuke stepped back into his spot.

The judge continued on. "Now this was a very very close tie. Both of these young ladies exhibited such skill and talent. Amazing. Simple yet extravagant. Second place goes to…"

Back in the audience, Yuki sat on the edge of his seat. His violet tousled hair framed his face as he looked on earnestly. So Tohru hadn't won third, but surely she would win something! Tohru was amazing! She could do anything if she set her mind to it. It was one of the the things Yuki loved about her.

Beside him sat Momiji and Kyo, and beside them, Kisa and Shigure. Everyone one of the Sohmas seemed to be watching the judge and the one special brunette intently.

Yuki blinked his amethyst orbs and sighed. "Come on, Tohru. I know you'll win," he whispered, looking at his love with confidence.

On the stage, Tohru was a nervous wreck. Her heart had sped up and she was just about to start wringing her hands. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she awaited the judge to speak again.

"Second place…TOHRU HONDA!" Tohru's eyes widened and she smiled happily. Her chocolate eyes brightened immensely and she clapped a hand to her chest in surprise. "Nani?" Hesitantly, she walked up to the podium that the judge was on once again. He shook her hand and congratulated her.

Yuki, by now, was on his feet, clapping and cheering for his brunette girl. Kyo, Momiji, and the others were also cheering, and Momiji even went so far as to jump up and down wildly screaming Tohru's name. They saw Tohru's face, practically glowing in the light, as she walked up to get her award. "YAAAY TOHRUU!" Kisa and Momiji laughed together, waving their arms in the air.

Tohru grinned. Her heart was beating so quickly. She really thought it all to be a dream! As she placed her lips next to the microphone, she made a soft, "Ano…eh…sugoi. Hi…"

The crowd died down, noting that she was beginning to speak. She cleared her throat, a little nervous now that all eyes were on her again. The Onigiri's brown orbs looked around the audience, searching for her 'family.' When she saw it, and Yuki smiling at her, she smiled back fondly.

"Ano…all I have to say right now," she started, still looking at the Sohma's, "is that I'm very happy and so surprised! This competition was so much fun, I really enjoyed it. And I'd like to thank my family for coming here to support me today and okaa-san for watching over me," she said warmly. With a little bow of the head, she stepped back from the light.

Once again, the Sohmas cheered her as she walked back, and she felt so excited, she was so anxious to get outside back with the Sohmas. As the first place winner was called forward, Mitsuki Takaya, Tohru held her award close to her and closed her eyes happily, waiting for the competition to end.

OOOOO

"Tohru!" Yuki called as he rushed out to get her when the competition was over. She ran to him also, laughing and swinging her award around in the air. Yuki grinned and picked her up by the waist, swinging her around and then, almost hugging her. As his arms reached in to hug her though, and hers also, he stopped. His amethyst eyes widened slightly, and he tensed.

That's right…he couldn't hug her. His features saddened slightly, but only for an instant. The instant after that, he had his hand around her waist and was kissing her. He put space between them, so he wouldn't transform.

At the sound of a cough, however, Yuki broke away from the kiss and his hands left Tohru's slim waist. Kyo was there, his amber eyes looking away from the two people in front of him. His hands were casually in his pockets, his face upward and away from the kissing scene.

As Tohru saw him, she blushed slightly. "Heh, sumimasen, Kyo." Yuki nodded, also a tad embarrassed. The orange-haired man's eyes went to Tohru and he smiled. "Congrats, Tohru-chan." Tohru smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Kyo-nii."

She bounded up to the Neko and hugged his arm. Kyo's face moved into a boyish grin and he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"TOOOHRUU!" They all heard the loud excited noise. As the three turned to that direction, Momiji ran up and wrapped his arms around Tohru's body, pinning down her arms to her hips. She let out a yelp and POOF! Where a boy had once been hugging Tohru, a little yellow usagi was latched to her arm.

Everyone, including Tohru, sweat dropped and instincitively looked around to see if anyone had seen. Reassured that the coast was clear, Tohru smiled and picked up Momiji. She grinned at him. "Tohru, Tohru!" he exclaimed, so loudly that Kyo had to give him a small whack on the body. "Congratulations! I always knew you were the best!" he smiled. Also smiling, the brunette laughed.

"Arigatou, Momiji!" She gently held Momiji close to her and gave him a squeeze. The usagi's little tail thumped against his body delightfully, which slightly irked Kyo.

Tohru placed Momiji down finally and let him scamper off into the male bathroom. Once again, a stifled poof was heard and a few seconds later, Momiji emerged. His blonde hair seemed ruffled and his face was slightly flushed. "Tohru," he greeted formally now, regaining his composure after the happy outburst. He ran a hand through his locks, combing them in place.

The Onigiri returned a nod to him. "Onee-chan," she heard. The young woman turned to the noise to see Kisa. She smiled and extended her arms to the teen. "Kisaa!" she mumbled happily in the girl's hair once they embraced. As they pulled away, Kisa congratulated Tohru.

"I'm so excited for you, Tohru-nee!" she smiled softly. Tohru's congrats went on for much longer, and when it was over, everyone just smiled at each other. Laughing now, they decided they should celebrate. "Oh! I can cook somethi—" Tohru was cut off as everyone said 'no!' "Demo…" she started.

Shigure placed a hand on her shoulder. "Really, Tohru dearest, it's quite alright. We should be celebrating you, not making you work," he said warmly. He paused. "Unless...you realty want to because I am dying for your homemad—" he had started out in a rush, but failed due to two slaps upside the head: one from Yuki and one from Kyo.

Tohru's brown orbs widened and she reached out a hand to the Inu, but as if in a routine, was led away by Yuki. He sighed, but then looked at Tohru. A smile flashed across his face. "Hai, you were amazing," he concluded from all the praise.

The Onigiri blushed and smirked slightly. She elbowed him playfully. "Nyaa! Aren't I always though?" she asked innocently, a playful twinkle in her eyes. An amused grin crossed the Prince's face and he nodded. "Hai," he said truthfully, no bit of playfulness in his voice. Tohru, a little taken aback by such truthfulness in his voice, immediately blushed.

He smiled at her and opened his mouth to speak, when the announcer came rushing toward her. A smile was on his face and he made a little bow of the head to the Onigiri. "Hello, Honda Tohru-san, congratulations." She nodded and blushed.

"Ah! Hai! Arigatou!" she said, deeply bowing herself. Yuki just stood beside her, an amused grin on his face. The man continued to speak, and as he did, Tohru could be seen smiling radiantly and blushing. After a while, she bowed her head; the man mirrored her movement and then smiled, walking away.

OOOOO

"Uwahh! Really!" Kisa asked on the way out of the building. "Tohru-chan, that's so exciting! You really should do it." The two females had their arms linked and they were walking into the fair. Their companions weren't far behind.

"Hrm. You think so?" the brunette asked uncertainly. Tohru Honda, age 18, looked up at the sky and sighed. "I'm not sure. It is a nice offer though. But to leave like that…?" She thought of how messy the Sohma home would be if she left it and came back a year later.

Kisa smiled softly. "Tohru-chan, onegai. Accept it. It would be so much fun! The man offered a scholarship for you to study in Italy! How awesome is that! And…maybe we could come visit you from time to time." Tohru smiled.

"I dunno. Ano…it would be nice," she agreed. Kisa nodded. Tohru could only think of what would happen when she was gone. How would the Sohmas be? And Uo and Hana? How would they be without her? She knew she didn't have to be there for them to live or whatever, but still. And…

And how would Yuki feel? Before the man had gotten to that part, Yuki had left, deciding that they both needed privacy to speak. And then the white-haired man told her. She had really been so excited. But seriously, how would Yuki take it? Was he still going to college, and if so, where? She knew that he had tried to enroll in one close by, so that he could spend time with Tohru more. He would be giving up the many amazingly great schools out there so he could attend a fairly decent one close by. And then he'd learn that for a year, she would be in Italy.

Tohru bit her lip. She really couldn't do that to him. She felt pressure on her hand but was too preoccupied by her thoughts. Yuki would be so sad. And mad too? That he couldn't go on to the college he had wanted? How horrid. That would make her feel so bad…and to hurt Yuki like that.

As she continued to walk, she felt another squeeze on her hand and the person she had been walking with stop. She came back into the real world and looked at the female next to her.

"A-ano…Kisa-chan?" she asked her softly. Gazing into her face, Tohru's inhaled sharply, her eyes widening. "Are you ok—" She followed the Tora's gaze to someone in front of her.

As she looked at that person, she heard footsteps behind her. Several gasps were made, and then Kisa's arm slid out from Tohru's. The Tora shivered and out of the corner of Tohru's eye, she saw Momiji place a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. But that did not cause anyone to stray their gaze from the woman in front of them.

The dark-haired woman smirked and began to walk towards the group; a wolf hunting the group of blithe lambs. Tohru blinked and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Akito-san…"


	21. Akito's Presence

This is the sequel to the prequel Onigiri in a Fruits Basket. If you haven't read Onigiri in a Fruits Basket, I suggest you read it. This is a Yukiru fiction. I don't own Fruits Basket, Takaya-sensei does!  I do own Marie though.

"_thoughts" flashbacks _regular

Let's Stay Together…Always

Chapter 21—Akito's Presence

_As Tohru looked at that person in front of her, she heard footsteps behind her. Several gasps were made, and then Kisa's arm slid out from Tohru's. The Tora shivered and out of the corner of Tohru's eye, she saw Momiji place a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. But that did not cause anyone to stray their gaze from the woman in front of them._

_The dark-haired woman smirked and began to walk towards the group; a wolf hunting the group of blithe lambs. Tohru blinked and inhaled a shaky breath._

"_Akito-san…"_

The dark slim figure continued to walk towards them, as if stalking them. Her dark steely eyes watched their every move; she'd seek the person who looked scared, who was shaking, who showed no emotion. But all were under her gaze.

Shigure was the first to recover. "Ah, Akito-san, what a pleasure it is to run into you here. The house is only a while ahead, why don't you come in and we'll talk." The Inu stepped in front of Tohru, and Tohru looked up at the back of Shigure's dark hair. _"Nani?"_ He continued to walk towards the goddess, but in front of the group.

"Shigure," the icy voice replied. "Shigure, I think it'd be polite of you to move out of the way. You are blocking company." Shigure's fingers, which had been spread and open in greeting, then twitched and closed slowly, returning to his sides.

"…I see. Ma, forgive me, then." Then he bowed his head to his Kami and wordlessly stepped out of the way. Just like that. Tohru had heard that Shigure was very loyal to Akito. And well, that was kind of him, to want to please Akito…protect his Kami and stuff. She was okay with that. Plus, he had tried to protect her right now by standing in front of her, and that warmed Tohru's heart. It just slightly irked her how easily Akito could…could move people out of her way. As if they were nothing…

"Nn…Tohru Honda-san. What a pleasure it is to see you again," Akito said smoothly yet coldly, walking up to her. Tohru's brown eyes widened just a millimeter, and she caught Shigure's eye behind Akito's. She really wished she hadn't, however, for she saw such apologetic sadness in those usually bright cheerful orbs. Tohru's brown eyes went to Akito again.

She could feel Momiji's shaky warm breath on her shoulder, and she could sense everyone on the edge of their toes. Akito continued to walk up to her until it looked like she was trying to pin the Onigiri. She was that close. "Ano…o-ohayou, Akito-san!"

Out of habit, Tohru quickly bowed her head to the Kami; but sadly ended up hitting Akito in the stomach with her head, for the two were very close to each other. Tohru's eyes widened at what she had done and slowly and carefully stood back straight. "Ah! Gomen, Akito-san."

The Kami smirked and reached for a strand of Tohru's thick brunette hair. "I see you are as clumsy and unthinking as always, Tohru Honda-san. What a pity. You really should think before you act. You might do something clumsy and stupid like always," Akito stated calmly. At these words, she circled the hair around her finger and brought it close to her. As she spoke, she continued to wind the hair around her finger. "And you wouldn't want that, would you? For people, everyone, to think of you as a stupid, clumsy, ugly git of a girl, hnn? A selfish mononoke, maybe? But really, I can see past your clumsy, spacey air."

The chocolate lock of hair was fully winded and now Akito held it with her fist tightly. "And do you know what I see?" Akito breathed. With that, the Kami tugged Tohru towards her. Surprised, Tohru lost her balance and fell into her. She blushed madly, eyes wide, for that was exactly what Akito had been saying. That she was clumsy and spacey all the time. She knew she was, but Akito saying it just made it worse…

"I see a conceited little **bitch**, trying to nose her way into our business," she hissed at Tohru, leaning her face in towards the Onigiri. Their noses almost touched, and Tohru shook, seeing the anger in Akito's eyes.

For the first time since Akito had been talking to her, Tohru heard a mumbling and knew that her beloved friends were reacting now to what was happening. If she dared look behind her, what would she see? She already knew the answer, for she had seen it countless times. She had just seen it in Shigure, she had seen it in Momiji the day at the summer house. And she had even seen it in Yuki a long time ago, when Akito had come to school. It was a heart-breaking expression, either full of immense sorrowful pain or fear. And Tohru knew it would be there, engraved on each of their faces. It was there because they knew they could do nothing. And they knew Tohru knew that they couldn't and understood which deepened the expression.

"I've let you stay with Shigure for pretty much your whole high school career! I've generously allowed you, Tohru Honda, a roof over your head and food to eat. And how do you repay me! By taking **my** **pets** away from me!"

A pained expression flitted across Tohru's face. Pets? Is that really what Akito thought of them? All the time?

"They are **mine**. I've given you this speech before, but apparently you have had trouble functioning!" Akito pulled Tohru up by her hair, and Tohru yelped in stunned pain. More mumbles and movements from the people behind her, and sadly, Tohru didn't expect more of them. Well she didn't want more of them. For then they'd get hurt. That was the last thing she wanted.

"They will all come back to me in the end. **All of them**. We will all return together, happily. You, you disgusting creature, are an obstacle in our happiness. An obstacle that I sadly have let grown over the years. And Tohru Honda? I'm sick of it. I'm **through**. After your high school graduation, I never want to see you again. And I never want to see or hear of you speaking with my pets, do you understand?"

"I-…is that…is that really what you think of them as? Your…your pets? Akito…just because they…they're cursed as Jyuunishi does not make them your pets…. They…are real people, Akito-san…real people. With feelings and dreams…motives and loves…. They have their own lives…and they are far more than just pets…," Tohru spoke softly.

Akito began to tremble and her eyes dilated in fury. "YOU **DARE** DEFY ME! YOU **DARE** TO TELL ME WHAT THEY ARE AND WHAT THEY ARE NOT! **I** **KNOW** WHAT THEY ARE, I DON'T NEED A SELFISH GIT LIKE YOU TELLING ME **LIES**! **YOU**, TOHRU HONDA, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THEY ARE! YOU, A WORTHLESS NOTHING WITH NO REAL FAMILY, A **MONONOKE** LIVING AMONGST OUTCASTS! THEY ARE NOT YOUR FAMILY, THEY ARE MIN—"

"Iie…!"

Akito stopped and looked up from Tohru, whose face was now flushed pink and blotchy from unshed tears. She dropped the Onigiri to the floor, and Tohru fell freely, not even trying to catch herself. Her ears were ringing and two or three tears slipped out of her eyes and down her face.

"_Akito…her words have never hit me like that as they did right now…. I've been yelled at before but…the words seemed to hurt much more today than before…"_ Tohru thought sadly.

"_YOU, A WORTHLESS NOTHING WITH NO REAL FAMILY, A **MONONOKE** LIVING AMONGST OUTCASTS! THEY ARE NOT YOUR FAMILY, THEY ARE MIN—"_

Thinking back on Akito's words, Tohru felt horrible. Demo…they were her family, right? Well…Akito was right in a way. They weren't her _real_ family. Still…. Tohru's brow furrowed and she tried to plug in her tears. Her arms wrapped around herself protectively as she continued to watch.

Akito stepped around her and faced her Jyuunishi: Yuki, Shigure, Kyo, Kisa, and Momiji. "Nani..?" she growled. "What did you say? Iie? Who was it..?" Silence. "TELL MEE!" Akito raged, grabbing a handful of Tohru's hair again. "Eeek!" Tohru yelped, her hands coming up to clutch the side of her face.

"Stop! Akito…it was me. Don't hurt Tohru anymore."

Akito's eyes narrowed immensely as she stepped toward the figure who had spoken. "Don't hurt Tohru anymore? That sounds like an order. When is it that you can give me orders? Hnn…I see you have no answer. And you'd be right. **I** give the orders and **you** obey."

The male stepped back as Akito approached. "What's this? Backing away now? Are you…**scared** of me?" Akito reached out to caress the lock of hair that was in the male's face. "You should be. You had no right to defy me like that. No right at all. Where did you get the idea to defy me like that?" she asked silkily.

The male teen looked straight into Akito's dark eyes. "I have reasons of my own." He watched the Kami smirk and a chill ran down his body.

"Hnn…I've always been able to make you shiver like that, hm? That's because I have power over you. You've always been so beautiful…" Akito breathed, getting off subject and focusing on the young adult in front of her. The dark eyes unfocused slightly and her lips parted. Then her hands reached up to cup the face in her hands and when her cold hands touched his face, the Sohma blinked his amethyst eyes and grabbed her hands with his own.

"Akito…onegai…_stop_."

Like they had with Tohru, Akito's eyes widened in immense anger. "AKITO, STOP! WHAT'S THIS, YUKI! DEFYING ME **AGAIN**!" She raked her hands down his face and then slapped him. Blood began to seep out from Yuki's porcelain skin and his eyes narrowed in hurt.

Tohru, who had been watching the whole time, began weeping again. _"Yuki…!"_ Her hands went to cover her eyes and she began shaking. Kyo, who diverted his attention from Yuki and Akito for a second, saw this and quickly raced to Tohru's side. Once there, he kneeled. "Tohru…" he breathed. She did not look at him and his eyes saddened. His hand went out to touch her until a venom voice spoke.

"Stop right there, Kyo."

The Neko looked up and saw Akito, staring at him with hatred. He blinked and his eyes narrowed. Then he stood, fists clenched.

Akito smiled softly and spoke, "Kyo, _really_, you don't need to comfort her. She's just a mononoke like you. And you've gotten over the countless times people haven't helped you, nn? She'll get over it."

Kyo's lips parted as he thought about it. His head snapped towards Tohru, and just looking at her shivering form made him weak. His body turned to her as if to help her again.

"**Kyo**!"

He stopped inches away from Tohru. If he continued to try to comfort her, she'd get hurt. His eyes softened and saddened. He was…useless. He couldn't help Tohru.

Drip. Drip, drip. Pitter patter, pitter patter.

The orange-haired male looked up, as did everyone else except Tohru. It had begun to drizzle lightly. Irritably, Kyo ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit," he breathed. Things just weren't going his way.

"Stand aside, Kyo."

Kyo looked at the woman who spoke. His eyes narrowed in anger and pain. "Damn you," he growled, sitting where he was standing and looking away from Tohru. He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on his knees. Then he sighed, and made no other noise.

Akito made a small chuckle and faced Yuki again. "Now that that distraction is through with…Yuki. **Why**…did you…**defy** me! I am **KAMI**." Akito's fingers went to Yuki's face and the Nezumi flinched. She traced his cut, to Yuki's pain and horror, and then breathed in his ear.

"Yuki…I know where you got that silly idea to defy me. And she's sitting right in front of us."

Yuki, whose orbs had widened to the size of saucers, turned to look in front of them. And he saw Tohru, his beautiful, kind, sweet Tohru, sitting and crying on the ground. Crying…for him?

Anger and sadness boiled through Yuki. His eyes narrowed and he backed away from Akito, his fists clenched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Kami smirked evilly. "Oh, Yuki, I really think you do."

The rain had gotten stronger and Shigure stepped forward. "Akito, maybe we should take this inside—"

"**We**! I'm sorry Shigure, but do you think this concerns you? I'm talking to **Yuki** right now. In fact, you, **ALL** of you. Leave this instant!"

At the Kami's words, Shigure blinked and nodded. "Momiji…Kisa…" he whispered, beckoning them to come into the house. Kisa, who had been silently crying, held onto Shigure in fear, hiding her face. The Inu looked down at her and ruffled her hair. "Let's get you inside." With that he led Kisa away.

Momiji, however, had stayed rooted to the spot. He had, practically unblinking, watched the scene unfold and he just wanted it to stop. He didn't want Tohru to get hurt, and he didn't want Yuki to get hurt either. He walked over to Kyo quickly. "Kyo…"

The Neko looked up at him, and silently stood up and left. Momiji watched him leave and a painful tremor went through him. Kyo seemed to have given up. Just like that. But it was also because he didn't want to interfere and get Tohru hurt.

The Usagi watched him and then went to Tohru's side. He brushed the hair off her face so he could see her, but her hands were still covering her eyes. "Tohru…Tohru," he breathed, voice laced with sadness and a want to comfort her.

"Momiji. I'd like Tohru to stay here. Leave now."

Momiji froze. "Ungh…" he grunted. He was stopped just like Kyo. They were all really useless. And to put Tohru through this…. Momiji was so ashamed he couldn't even say another word to Tohru. She was too good for all of them, they didn't deserve her yet they yearned for her all the same.

He also left silently, cursing himself at his un-usefulness to Tohru. Once everyone was gone except for the three, Akito turned to Yuki.

"So Yuki, anything you'd like to say to me? Anything at all?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "Iie. I have nothing to say to _you_."

The Kami's eyes also narrowed. "Well, then anyone else than! Maybe that stupid girl on the floor? Anything to say to her!"

Silence.

The silence only angered Akito further. "Don't think I don't know about you two! You've been together for a year and I know it's more than just a friendly relationship!" Akito saw Tohru move and she smirked tauntingly. "Nani, Tohru? Do you find pleasure in staying at the Sohma household? Do you cover your face because you're ashamed? I know your relationship with Yuki isn't friendly, it's more, huh? And everyone else? You act so close to them…you _disgraceful whore_. Tell me…are you even still a virgin, Tohru Honda-san? I know you're such a filthy mononoke, who knows what you've done to defile my Yuki?" she teased, resulting in Tohru crying more.

"DON'T YOU **DARE** TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! Tohru isn't like that at all!" Yuki yelled at Akito, enraged and sad that he spoke those words of her. His fists clenched and he stormed up to Akito.

"Tohru isn't like that at all! You don't know her! You don't know what she's been through!" Yuki said, words spilling out. His face hurt from the scratches and so did his heart. "How can you be so mean to her when she's done nothing to you—"

"**NOTHING TO ME**? She's done **EVERYTHING** to me! She's stealing away my family! She's taken Shigure from me! He had eyes only for me and now this filthy woman has distracted him from his Kami! She's taken my Jyuunishi's trust from me! Do you think they visit me when I'm sick! **IIE**! But when this Tohru Honda creature is sick with a flimsy little cold, they all come rushing to her!"

Pain flashed through Akito's eyes and they narrowed as she continued to yell at Yuki with every sentence she would push him back, and away from Tohru. "I'm **dying** so they can live! **DYING, DAMMIT**! And they run to her when she's sick with a cold!"

"You-you're blowing things out of proportion!" Yuki said, stumbling into a puddle at Akito's last push.

"Am I! Am I _really_! She's stolen you away from me too, Yuki! Don't you see! Why've you skipped New Years for the past 3 years, huh? To spend it with **HER**. Why have you not visited, not even during Sanga-Nichi! This little bitch has poisoned your mind! She's a witch, you hear me! She's stolen everything from me!"

Akito screamed in rage. "That woman! It's all her doing! That woman…that woman!" she said, though her taunts were weak now. She began coughing horribly, and Yuki's amethyst eyes widened. "A-Akito!" Coughs answered him. "A-Akito! Akito?"

The woman leaned against him, coming in and out of consciousness. "Cough cough…ah…Yuki, you were always built so beautifully…so strong…cough. I can't stand it…you and everyone being with her. I CAN'T STAND IT!" She turned her head to the drenched form still on the ground.

"LISTEN UP, TOHRU HONDA! THEY WILL ALL COME BACK TO MEE! ALL OF THEM! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT!" Akito broke into a fit of coughs again and this time, Yuki did nothing to try to help her. Out of the corner or his amethyst eyes, he saw a black car pull up. Surely Hatori or Kureno was in there…someone else to help the crazy woman that was uncomfortably lounging on his torso.

Seeing the car, Akito smiled. "Ah haa…hahaha…looks like someone came looking for me…" She turned to Yuki and coughed. "Farewell for now, my Nezumi…you **will** be mine…." With that, her cold lips went up to kiss Yuki's cheek, lip then sliding down his cheek and partially on his cut. Yuki's mouth twitched in disgust.

Swaying, Akito then made her way to the car, but not before passing Tohru again. She kneeled in front of Tohru. "Awww, what's the matter? Did I hurt your little feelings?" she asked, teasing. "I was not joking with you…I never want to see your ugly face after graduation. And they'll all come back to me. **All of them…**"

Akito stood straight and looked down upon Tohru. "You think you can change them…you think you can break the curse…I won't let you. I won't let you break the curse…. **I won't**."

"_For there will be consequences for me if it is broken…"_ she thought.

A figure stepped out of the car: Hatori. "Akito!" he yelled, striding over to the woman. Akito met him half-way and leaned against him. "Take me home, Hatori. I don't want to be in the presence of mononokes anymore…"

Confused, Hatori looked up. His eyes widened at seeing Tohru on the floor, muddy and soaked. She would catch cold if she-- But he also saw Yuki, looking at him, and he knew that he must get Akito out of there. "Hai…" he responded to his Kami. He helped her in the car and closed the door. Then he walked to the driver's seat. Through the rain, Yuki was still watching him. The Tatsu gave him a nod before getting in, turning on the car, and driving away.

For a few moments, Yuki just stood there, watching the tail lights leave. It had gotten dark, probably past dinner time. There was no more light in the sky except the moon now…

Yuki's swollen amethyst eyes stayed open and he searched for his Princess amongst the muddy ground. Upon seeing her, his eyes widened and his heart sped up then slowed, reassured that he found her and scared all the same.

His feet knew what to do before he knew. Before he knew it, he was running, sprinting towards Tohru. "Tohru! Tohru!" he called in heart wrenching sobs and yelps. He skidded to a stop, falling onto the muddy earth in front of Tohru. "Tohru…Tohru?" he asked, his voice breaking. He had started to cry, in fear and in pain. _"Please respond...Tohru…onegai…"_

"Ngg…" she murmured. She looked up a little and her muddy wet hair parted, revealing her face. It also was full of dirt. Her lips were parted and her eyes wide and full of sadness. Yuki had never seen her so sad and hurt. "I…" she whispered, trying to smile but it coming out all wrong.

"Shhh…it's okay. It's okay," Yuki told her as she burst into tears again. "Tohru…Tohru…. I'd never leave you. _Never_. I'd…I'd rather die. Tohru…I…I love you…I love you, Tohru…."

"Ah heh," Tohru sobbed half-laughed. "I love you too, Yuki…. I'm so so sorry…" Yuki shook his head from side to side fervently and he brought out his hands to cup her face.

"It's not you, not you at all. Tohru…you are precious to me, amazingly so. I dunno what I would do without you. Onegai…don't leave…don't…don't ever leave me," Yuki said, his voice and heart breaking. That was his fear…that Tohru would leave him for good.

"Never," she whispered, shaking fingers reaching out to touch his injured face. She had made Akito do that, it was her fault that he had gotten hurt. Yuki caught her fingers in his hand and kissed them, his tears falling on the delicate things. He put her hand to his heart and she reached over to hold him at the same time he reached to hold her.

"Tohru….Tohru…."

* * *

O.O…starts crying Hahah, jk! This made me kind of sad though. When I write the chapters, I see the characters in my head when I read and I imagine them doing those things while I read over it. And seeing it makes me sad, haha. I hope it wasn't corny or anything….:-p Sorry for my absence. I hope this chapter made up for it. It's long… 


	22. A Note from 3xThreat

Hey everyone.

So I'm sorry to say this, but I've decided to end this story as of now. I've been coming back to Chapter 22 for over a few months now and it's boring and not good at all. I really don't even want to post it. Ever since I figured out what the last chapter would be I was eager to write, but then life got busy and I forgot what I was planning on the last three or so chapters. However, if I do have a spark of creative writing ability, I'd like to continue but the chances are unlikely.

Also, I became interested in another plot that I had been planning and I'm currently working on writing those chapters. The first chapter of that should be up this month and I'm hoping it'll be a long success, though I'm still sorting out the kinks. It's kind of confusing, haha!

And if you've read _Wilted Flower_ by RabidYukiFangirls (Silveryuki06's and my joint account) we will update! We've both just been so busy and lost contact for a while.

School started with a bang, and then October was the busiest month of my life truly, so many things happened that were good and bad. It was a hard month to live through, but I won't go into details. Just know that I am interested in writing fanfics again and I hope all my readers will come back and read my stories.

Thank you to the faithful readers who've checked back on this story, and I'm sorry your wait was in vain. I'll try not to do this again, seeing as how I didn't want to in the first place. Maybe I'll update...I really would like to...but I'm really unsure.

Please look for my next story, also a Yukiru plot! I just don't know the name of it yet. :)

Take care,

3xThreat


End file.
